Kyu ho gaya tu bewafa ,musko bata de wajaye
by Princess Angelina-SRIJA
Summary: Guys,this is a story on CID family,duo & all...plss take a glance...plssssss review...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:GUYS I AM HERE AGAIN WITH A NEW ATTEMPT…..BASED ON TRAGEDY & MYSTERY…I WAS READING REVIEWS & GOT SO MANY REQUESTS…OK!THORI TIME DO…SABKI REQUEST PE KAAM KIYA HAI TO APLOGO KO BHI DISHEARTEN NEHI HONA PADEGA…NOW PLSS READ IT…HOPE U WILL LIKE IT…PLEASE READ & MUST REVIEW…**

**HERE WE GO…PLS ENJOY…..**

The cool wind & sea waves were like hell for the person who was sitting resting his back on a rock….if this enviournment is not soothing fr him so why he is here?...bcs he is here in search of some questions…..will this sea waves be able to answer these?he started walking towards the sea…..one tear drop fell from his eye & got invisible in the salty water….

Some words were echoing in the salty air…..

'**aaj tumhari waja se ek baar phir main anaath ho gaya…'**

'**tum hi ho wo shauks jisne muzse mere bhai ko cheen liya…..kyu?'**

'kyu?aj koi nehi hai mere sath?kyu aaj mere yakeen krne ke liye koi nehi hai?kyu aaj mere mushkil waqt me main akela khara hu?'….the person asked these questions to sea,,,,,,

He was looking lost,totally blank…..

'main?maine mara hai tere bhai ko?'

'**haan tum…tumne mara hai use…..tum khooni ho….khooni….'**

The voice was echoing in the air…he looked at the vast sky…..his eyes were teary…..

He said,'nehi…nehi main quatil nehi hu…..kuch nehi kiya maine…..koi mera viswas kyu nehi kar raha?kyu zindegi aise khel raha hai mere sath?kasoor kya hai mera?yehi ki khud se badkar uss insaan se pyar kiya…aur ye ansoo main kiske liye baha raha hu…..uss ke liye?jisne ek…bas ek pal me sara rishta tod diya?'

'**aj se isswaqt se tumse mera koi rishta nehi hai…..suna tumne?i hate u…I just hate u…chale jao mere samne se….**'

The person:chala jayunga Daya ….itne dur ki tu kabhi chahke bhi muse nehi pa sakta…lekin abhi nehi….abhi to sare hisab barabar krna hai…..tumne mere sath bohot galat kiya hai Daya…..boht hi gaalt aur iska saza tumhe zaroor milega…'..

After 1 sec he said,'nehi…ye..ye main kya soch raha hu…..tumhe har dard,takleef se bachane wala tumhara bura kaise soch sakta hai?nehi bhawgwan pls use kabhi koi takleef nehi honi chahye…'

His ph rang…he picked it up….

The person:haan Mangu bol…..

Mangu:Abhijeet saab Daya sir ke bhai ke bare pata chala hai…

Abhi:kya pata chala?

Mangu:saab uska naam to Arun hai….aur wo bhi Mamta Foundation me tha…..lekin phir kuch galat kaam ke jurm mein use waha se nikal diya gaya,,,,,phir wo kuch galat logo ke sath mil gaya…..police ne isse dhoondne ki kosis ki…par ye nhi mila..

Abhi:rehta kahan hai ye?

Mangu:saab thik se to nehi pata par shayad Malad ke 32no. colony me rehte hai…..

Abhi:aur kuch pata chale to batana….

Mangu:ok saab…

Abhi started walking…..looking blank….

**CID BURO,10 P.M:**

Shreya:sir, ka report aya hai…..

Acp:kya pata chala?

Shreya:sir wo jo lash hume bandh factory me mili thi wo Arun ka nehi hai….

Acp:kya?to wo lash kiski hai?

Shreya:sir wo lash to Vishal ka hai…

Acp:ab ye Vishal kaun hai?

Shreya:sir jis gang k liye kaam krte the ye usi gang ka member hai…..ye bhi Arun ki tarah ek murti chor tha…sir isne Arun k chehra ka mask lagaya tha…..

Acp:aur wo goli?

Shreya:sir wo goli to….

Acp:goli to kya Shreya?chup kyu ho gayi?

Shreya:sir wo goli…..Abhijeet sir ke gun mese nehi chali….

Acp(sigh):oh!thank god!iska matlab wo bekasoor hai?

Shreya:sir lekin ek aur baat bhi hai…..

Acp:kya?

Shreya:sir waha jo gun mili thi uspe Abhijeet sir ke finger print hai…..

Acp:oh no!

Same time Daya entered…..looking broken…..ACP pat his arm….

Acp:Daya….

Daya:sir agar us Abhijit ke bare mein baat hai to plss main ja rha hu…

Acp:Daya wo tumhara dost hai….

Daya:dost?dost ke naam pe kalank hai wo…use aap dost bolte hai sir?

Voice:to phir dost kise kehte hai Daya?

Daya(angry):tum yaha kya kr rhe ho?

Abhi:kyu nehi aa sakta?

Daya:nehi a sakte….ek khooni ka CID me koi jagah nehi hai…samze tum?

Abhi(teary):wah Daya…wah…ek taraf to kehte ho ki 'apni jaan se zyada pyar krta hu tumse'…aur doosri taraf….

Daya:wo sab maine apne Abhi se kaha tha….lekin iss waqt tum mere liye sirf ek khooni ho…..sirf ek khooni…

Acp:pls tum dono chup ho jao…..aur main jo keh raha hu wo suno…Daya,wo lash Arun ke nehi hai….

Daya(happy):sir matlab bhaiya zinda hai…..

Abhi:sir to wo lash kiske hai?

Acp:Arun ek murti chor hai…aur ye lash usi gang ke member Vishal ke hai…isne apne chehre pe Arun ka mask pehna tha…..

Abhi:wo goli sir?

Acp:tumhare gun se nehi chali…..

Daya:matlab Abhi bekasoor hai?

Abhi:tumhe usse koi lena dena nehi honi chahye Daya..

Acp:lekin jis goli se wo mara us gun pe Abhijit ke finger prints hai….

Daya:aab kya kare sir?

Abhi:sir wo Arun Malad ke 32 me rehta hai….

Acp:tumhe kaise pata?

Abhi:mere khabri ne kaha…..

**After some time…..**

Abhi:sir pls mera yakeen kijiye …maine nhi mara use….main to use janta bhi nehi…..

Daya:sabut hai?

Acp:Daya plsss…..

Daya:plss kyu sir?wo agar khooni nehi hai to wo prove kyu nhi kr raha?

Abhi:bol de Daya….aaj tera din hai….lekin iss sab anjaam ka tum soch tak nehi sakte…

He left…Daya heaved a sigh….ACP & Shreya looked at each other…

Here Abhi was walking towards the beach again…..

'kyu hamesha mere sath hi aisa hota hai?kya muse kabhi jine ka haq nehi hai?kyu Daya?kyu itne buri tarah se tod diya tune muse?maine to kabhi aisa nehi kiya tumhare saath….to phir tumne kyu mere dosti ko jhutla diya?kyu?tum ye chahte ho na ki main door chala jau tumse?thik hai Daya…..aisa hi hoga…tuse tera bhai lauta dunga Daya….lekin ek bhai ko pake dusre ko bhulna hoga tumhe…oh sorry!main to nehi hu tera bhai…..wo rishta to tumne kabka tod diya…..'

He sat on sand…'ye to wohi jagah hai na jahan humne zindegi ki kitne khoobsurat pal bitaye…..to aaj yaha sirf gham ka saya kyu hai Daya?...'

He rested his back on the rock…..closed his eyes…he was lonely..totally lonely…..& today he was feeling it…

**Tere bin…main yun kaise jiya,,,,,kaise jiya…tere bin…..**

**Lekar yade teri..rate meri kaati….**

**Muzse bate ter…karti hai chandni…**

**Tanha hai tuz bin rate meri…din mere..**

**Din ke jaise nehi…..  
**

**A/N:SO THIS IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER…..ITS NOT SO GOOD STORY…BUT I WANNA TRY SOMETHING NEW…THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED ON MY LAST STORIES….**

**PLSSS READ & REVIEW HERE TOO…ENOUGH REVIEWS MILEGI TO UPDATE BHI JALDI MILEGI…SO AGAR UPDATE TIME PE NEHI MILA TO MUSE MAT BOLNA….AKHIR I ALSO NEED TO KNOW UR VIEWS…..EK REVIEW KARNE ME I HOPE HATH ME ZYADA DARD NEHI HOTI…SO PLS READ & MUST REVIEW…..SUGGESTIONS & CORRECTIONS ARE HEARTILY WELCOME,…..THANKS FOR BEARING ME…..GOD BLESS YOU ALL…BYE…..SRIJA…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:GUYS,I HAVE SAID THAT IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE FAST….WELL,I DIDN'T GET IT…..ONLY 7 REVIEWS?WHY?IF VIEWS R SO MANY SO WHY REVIEWS R SO LESS?I HAVE SAID EARLIER THAT EK REVIEW KRNE ME HATH PE DARD NEHI HOTI…SO,,,,,WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM GUYS?PLSSSSS KAM SE KAM AJ KE REVIEW ME APNI PROBLEMS HI BATA DIJIYE…I ALWAYS REVIEW ON STORIES IF I READ IT….CHAHE WO REVIEW ACHI HO YA BURI…APNI OPINION HAMESHA CLEAR KARTI HU MAIN…..SO WHTS UR PROBLEM?CAN U PLEASE EXPLAIN?**

**I KNOW THIS IS A RISKY STORY…ISILIYE SHAYAD U WONT LIKE WHAT I AM GOING TO WRITE….THATS WHY I HAVE ASKED FOR UR VIEWS…..OK!APLOGO NE KOI RESPONSE NEHI KIYA…VERY GOOD!NOW I WILL CONTINUE IT AS MY WISH….NO REQUEST AFTER IT…NO DEMAND AFTER IT…AGAR AAP LOG BOLTE TO SHAYAD MAIN CHANGE KRNE KI KOSIS BHI KARTI….BUT NO!**

**TO REVIEWERS…..PLSSS READ…..**

**ZOOMRA:DEAR IM BUSY IN STUDIES….NOT GETTING MUCH MORE TIME….SO CANT WRITE LONGER ANYMORE…BUT I WILL TRY….THANKS…..**

**KK'S RAPANZAL:THANKS BABY FOR YOUR REVIEW…HERE IS YOUR UPDATE….**

**ANUPAMA:THANKS DEAR & YA U R RIGHT…I DON'T WRITE FOR REVIEWS….I MYSELF MEAN IT…BUT I ONLY WANTED READER'S VIEWS….ANYWAYS,THANKS ONCE AGAIN…I LOVED UR REVIEW…**

**PALAK:THANK U SO MUCH…**

**KKLOVEU:FIRST OF ALL,INVASTIGATION PART ISNT STARTED YET…WAIT & WATCH….DAYA KA BHAI BHI MIL JAYEGA…..BUT LET ME CLARIFY THE WHOLE SCENARIO FIRST…N YA I UNDERSTAND WHY U FELT INAPPROPIATE IN DAYA'S DIALOUGES!DEAR,KABHI KABHI AISA HOTA HAI KI KISI KE PYAR ME AKAR USI JONOON ME HUM APNO KO ITNE BURI TARAH SE HURT KR DETE HAI KI KABHI WO DURI MIT HI NA PAYE..U HAVE TO FACE MORE LIKE IT IN THIS STORY…..BTW THNKS FR UR REVIEW,,,,**

**KATIIY:YES DEAR,HUM KEHTE TO HAI KI "I TRUST U BLINDLY"…BUT LIFE FIELD ME AKE WO SIRF EK QUOTE HI REH JATE HAI…..N HERE ARUN BHI DAYA KA BHAI HAI….SO ITS NATUARL…..BTW THANKS FR UR REVIEW…..**

**NAINA:THANKS FOR UR SWEET REVIEW…..YA I KNOW HATH PE DARD NEHI HONA CHAHYE PAR KYA KARU YAHA SABKO DARD HOTE HAI…ENJOY THIS UPDATE,,,,,,,,,,,**

**SO….I AM SORRY TO BE RUDE….BUT I ALWAYS SAY THT MAIN HUMESHA APNI VIEW CLEAR KRTI HU….SORRY…**

**HERE WE GO…..ENJOY….**

**Flashback:-**

**Duo's home…**

**9 a.m….**

Daya:Abhi yaar tum na ye maggie banana plsssss bandh karo…..har pal bas maggie,maggie aur maggie…aab to swapne me bi maggie ate hai…

Abhi:thik hai mere dost ek din aisa ayega ki koi tere liye maggie bhi nehi baanayega…dekh lena….

Daya:achaaaa?

Abhi:jee haan…..ab chal jaldi khana finish kar…..ek to tu uthne me itna late krta hai/kitne baar bola hai ki jaldi so ja..

Daya:aur mera report tu bana de…..

Abhi:tera adha kaam to main hi karta hu…..ye le..ye file bhul raaha tha…..

Daya(smile):thank u boss…..

Abhi(pat his cheek):ur most welcome…..ab jaldi chal….phir gari chalayega ya flight ye samazna mushkil ho jayega….

Daya gave him a angry look….at last they both sat in qualis…

Abhi:yaar Daya…ek baat puchu?

Daya:haan to pucho na..

Abhi:tu kabhi muse galat to nehi samjega na?

Daya:ye kya bol rahe ho boss!main bhala kyu aisa karunga…..

Abhi:nehi pata hai kal raat na ek bura swapna dekha….isiliye ye baat na dimag me ghum raha tha…

Daya:boss…yaar tum kabse iss sab se darne lage?

Abhi:subha ka swapna tha Daya….sach bhi to ho sakta hai…

A fear was present in his face…..an unknown feeling…

Daya(pat his arm):Abhi…tumhara tabiyat thik hai na?

Abhi:haan Daya…main mazak nehi kar raha hu…isse pehle kabhi muse aisa feelings nehi hua…pata nehi abhi kyu kuch acha nehi lag raha hai!

Daya:cmn yaar…..tum bhi na…

At that time Abhi's ph beep….

Abhi:haan Mangu…..

Mangu:saab ek khabar hai aur apse milna hai…..

Abhi:abhi?

Mangu:jee saab..

Abhi:thik hai tum Grey Hound Coffee Shop pe aajao….main 15 min me ata hu..

Mangu:ok saab….

The call got cut….

Abhi:Daya tu na muse G.C.S pe chod dena….Mangu se milna hai…

Daya:kuch hua hai boss?

Abhi:aab ye to milke hi pata chalega…tu buro ja aur agar kuch hua to main tuse call karunga…..

Daya:yes boss!

Both laughed…

After 15 mins…..

Abhi:chal Daya…main thori der me buro pouchta hu…

Daya:take care boss…bye..

Abhi(smile):bye meri jaan…..

Daya went…

Abhi entered to shop & Mangu was waiting fr him…

Abhi:bol kya khabar hai?

Mangu:saab Andheri ke ek bandh factory me ek murti ka deal hone wala hai…..

Abhi:kaun karne wala hai?

Mangu:khatarnak gang hai saab…ap chalo mere sath…..

Abhi:thik hai main Daya ko call krta hu..

He called Daya so many times but none picked up…unfortunately Buro's ph was engaged…..he also called ACP but it was showing not-reachable….

But the time was going on & a CID COP is always ready …so he decided to go alone….

**Mumbai CID buro,10 a.m…..**

Daya entered & all wished him good morning….

ACP who was changing his ph's battery came…

Acp:10 baje tum logo ka gd mrg hota hai?

Daya:sorry sir….thora late ho gaya…..

Acp:pura adha ghanta late ho Daya…..waise to ye daily routine hai….acha phir ye tumhara bhai kidhar hai?

Daya:sir wo Abhi to uske informer se milne gaya hai…..

Acp:maine tumhara ph bhi try kiya Daya….kahan hai tumhara ph?

Daya:sir ph…..

He searched but nothing was there….

Acp:kya hua?

Daya:bhool gaya sir…..

Acp:chodo….aree ye mere ph pe Abhijeet ka kitne calls hai…..

Daya:apne uthya nehi?

Acp:are pata nehi mere ph ko kya ho gaya tha!

He tried Abhi's cell but it was switched off….

Daya:sir kya hua?

Acp:ph bandh hai uska….

Right then a call arrived on buro's ph….

Fredy:hello!CID buro….

Freddy:kya?goli chala?

Freddy:apne dekha?...acha thik hai,,,,hum abhi ate hai…..

Freddy:sir…Andheri ke ek closed factory se goli chlne ke awaz ayi hai….

Acp:acha to lets go….

After some time….

They reached there….

Acp:sab log position lelo….aur aap(to the man) chale jao…zarurat pade to apke sath contact kr lenge….

The man:thank u sir…..

Acp:Daya darwaaja tod do….

He broke the door…..

Acp:dhoondo achi tarah….

All:jee sir!

While searching Sachin shouted…

Sachin:oh my god!sir,,,,,,,jaldi ayiye,…..

They ran to him…..

Daya(shock):Abhi!Abhi…Abhi…..

He was lying in unconscious stage…..

Acp:aree kya hua isko?behosh kaise ho gaya?

Daya:pata nehi sir….Abhi…boss utho na…plss….

Shreya(loudly):sirrrrrrrrr…jldi ayiye….yaha ek lash hai…

Daya:Rajat abmulance ko call karo/…

They went to the dead body….here also Daya got a 100 volt shock….he sat on ground….

Acp:Daya…kya hua?

Daya:bha…..bhai…bhaiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Acp:kya bol rahe ho Daya?

Daya:sir…ye..ye mera bhaiya hai…Arun….bhaiiiiiiiiiii…..

Acp:Daya lekin tumhara bhai hai?

Daya:jee sir…..

He was crying…..

Daya:haan..han sir…ye Arun hai…mera bhai…..

Acp:par ye aur Abhijit ek hi jagah pr kaise?

Sachin:sir….Abhijit sir ke hath pe unke gun thi….isse goli v chali hai…

Acp:kya?goli chali?goli mila kahi pe?

Sachin:nehi sir…yaha bohot se cheese hai…phir bhi maine dhoonda…nehi mila sir….

Daya:is..iska matlab….nehi …..Abhi tum aisa nehi kar sakte…nehi kar sakte tum aisa….bhaiii…

Acp:Daya pls sambhalo apne apko…Abhijeet kyu marega use?

Daya:to gun aur goli ka kya sir?

Shreya:sirr….yaha pe ek aur gun bhi hai…isse bhi fire hua hai…..

Acp:ye do guns aur lash lab me vej do….

Shreya:ok sir…..

Daya was looking lost….ACP pat his arm…..

Acp:Daya plss tum….

Daya:sir…itne dino tak mere man ek ash thi ki sayad bhai zinda honge…..aaj to Abhijeet ne iss ash ko bhi tod dala…..

Acp:galat soch rahe ho tum…..wo aisa karega hi kyu?

Daya:saboot apke samne hai sir….phir bhi aap use support kr rhe hai?kyu?

Acp:Daya….kyuki haar bar ki tarah issbar main Abhijit ko todna nehi chahta…..

Daya:toda to usne muse hai sir….

Acp:chalo yaha se…

**After 1 hour…..**

Acp got a call from hospital…they reached there….

**In hospital…..**

Acp:yes doctor…wo kaisa hai?

Doc:jee he is fine…sar pe chot thi to behosh ho gaye the…..

Sachin:to hum unse mil sakte hai?

Doc:yeah sure….plss…

**In cabin:**

He was lying on bed…

Acp:Abhijeet….

Abhi:sirrr…..main…main yaha kaise?

Acp:tum uss bandh factory me kya kar rahe the?

Abhi:Mangu legaya tha muse waha…zyada kuch yaad nhi hai sir muse….

Nurse:unhe thora time dijiye aap log…plss…

Daya(teary):tumhe kuch yaad nehi hai na?...

He was moving forward….

Daya:kuch yaad nehi hai…..haan…..

Acp(stop him):Daya plsss…Daya ruko…..plss…

Daya:sach sach batao kyu kiya aise tumne ?bataao…..

Abhi:Daya main sach bol raha hu…lekin tumm….

Daya(shout):natak bandh karo tum!bandh karo ye bakwasss,,,,,,,,,,

His eyes were teary….tears of anger,sadness & hurt….

Acp:Daya shant ho jao Daya…..plsssss….

**Teri khata hai..mere jiya,…**

**Unpe bharosa kyu tune kiya….**

**Sab jhute jhute wade the unke..**

**Chal piche piche aya tu jinke…..**

Daya:sir plss ap bich me mat boliye….plssss sir….

Abhi:Daya…

Daya(loud):Shut up!just shut up!

**Har khata ki hoti hai koi na koi saza..**

**Gham likhe hoti kismat me to ban hi jati waja…**

Acp:Daya ye,,,,,,,,,,,,

Abhi:use bolne dijiye sir….bolo Daya….

Daya:kyu mara tumne mere bhai Arun ko?kyu mara?

**Bhule ham bhule wo…**

**Kaise sabse kahe baat ye,…**

Abhi:tumhara bhai?maine mara?

Daya:phir natak!khooni ho tum Abhijit…..khooni ho…I hate u…I just hate u….

Abhi was dumb stuck…..he just couldn't believe who is standing in front of him…..he was speechless….

Daya:aaj tumhare waja se main ek baar phir se anath ho gaya…..cheen liya tumne muzse mere bhaiya ko…..

**Piya aye na….**

**O piya aye na….**

**Present time…..**

Abhi:tumne ye soch bhi kaise liya Daya ki maine mara hai use?...tu itna bewafa ho gaya Daya….itna bewafa…..nehi Daya…bhai ke pyaar me andha ho gaya hai tu….isliye sach aur jhoot ka fark hi nehi pata tuse….

**KYU HO GAYA TU BE WAFA….**

**MUSKO BATA DE WAJAYE…..**

**A/N:THANKS FOR READING…..GOD BLESS YOU ALL…SRIJA..**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:GUYS,I SAW UR REVIEWS & OBSERVED THT 99% OF U WANT HAPPY ENDING…..ALSO I HAVE WATCHED SO MANY OPINIONS FOR IT & FRANKLY SPEAKING I AM REALY HAPPY THT U GUYS RESPONDED SO WELL…THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED….**

**I HAVE WRITTEN SOMETHING UNUSUAL & DIFFERENT ENDING OF IT…BUT IF U WANT HAPPY ENDING I WILL HAVE TO CHANGE IT…N I HAVE ANSWERED ALL OF YOUR QUESTIONS IN THE REVIEW SECTION…..SO KINDLY GO THROUGH THE REVIEW SECTION…ITS IMPORTANT…..**

**I KNOW THT BCS OF MY STUDY PRESSURE I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE IN COMING DAYS….SO JITNI JALDI HO SAKE MAIN ISS FF KO UPDATE KARKE FINISH KRNA CHAHTI HU…..THEN MAY BE I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO COME AGAIN….OR I WILL COME RARE….HOPE U UNDERSTAND…**

**HERE WE GO….PLSS ENJOY…**

His ph rang…..he left a sigh….

Abhi:hello..

Acp:muse tumse baat krna hai Abhijit…..kahan ho tum?

Abhi:sir main yaha beach pe hu….ap boliye kya baat hai…

Acp:aamne samne baat krna zaruri hai…tum muse mere ghar pe milo…..

Abhi:thik hai sir…main thori der me pouchta hu….

Acp:thik hai…

After 30 mins…

He rang the bell….ACP opened the door…looked at his son's broken condition,his teary eyes…..

Acp:aao ander ayo…..

Abhi entered…he looked around…it was the same house where they spent so many lovely moments…so why today there is only sadness?he was lost in his thoughts…

Acp:Abhijit….

Abhi(jerk):jee..jee sir…

Acp:baitho…

Abhi sat on the chair….ACP too…

Acp:dekho Abhijeet main tumhe yahan issliye bulaya taki main pura baat jaan saku…..

Abhi:sir aur kya batau main apko?

Acp:shayad tum iss bat se confused ho ki iss bar mai tumhe kyu bacha raha hu…..kyu ki ek baar phir se main tumhe chot nhi pouchana chahta….aur haar bar ki tarah duty ke arh me main tumhe takleef nhi dena chahta…..aur ek baat im sure ki tum bekasoor ho…..aab to Salunkhe ne bhi bata diya….baas wo gun pe fingerprint…

Abhi looked at him with teary eyes…

Abhi:sir Daya ne kyu mere sath aisa kiya haan?sir main use kaise samjau ki maine uske bhai ko nehi mara…kaise samjau?

Acp:Abhijit,Daya ka bhai Arun zinda hai….aur wo jo bhi kr rha hai na apne bhai ke pyaar me kr rha hai…..lekin Abhijit,wo bhi ander se bohot tut gaya hai…..wo bohot ro rahaa tha aaj buro me….aur tum to jante ho na use….wo jab gussse me hota hai to wo apna samaz hi kho deta hai…..

Abhi:ne..nehi nehi sir isme uska koi kasoor nhi hai…Arun uska bhai hai….main kaun hu sir?kya rishta hai humara?wo to muse apna bhai bhi nehi manta….

Acp:lekin tum to mante ho na?

Abhi:akhri dam tak manunga sir…..wo mera bhai hai,tha aur humesha rehega….rishta jab ek baar ban jata hai to wo kabhi nhi tutta…

Acp:aur aab to sare saboot almost tumhare for me hi hai….baas wo finger print…..isme bhi tum beksoor hi sabit hoge Abhijit…..tum chinta maat kro…

Abhi:jee sir muse iss baat ka chinta nhi hai…..sir par Daya?

Acp:tum use maaf kroge Abhijit?

Abhi:sir aap ye kyu puch rahe hai?

Acp:Abhijit agar wo tumse maafi mangega to tum use maaf kroge?

Abhi:sir Daya muzse maafi mangega aur main maaf na karu aisa nehi ho sakta…..

Acp:DAYAAAAAA…..AAJAO….

Abhi was shocked…..but when he saw his silly brother coming with down head,swollen & red eys….he really felt bad…

Acp(hold his arm):Daya tumhare paas ek anmol ratan hai….kisi v wajase ise mat khona…..sabko dusra mauka nehi milta Daya…..to tum bhi iss mauke ko haath se jaane mat dena…..

Daya:jaanta hu sir…..pata nhi main humesha mere jaan ko hi kyu hurt kr deta hu!

Acp:sab thik ho jayega Daya…zindegi aisi hi hai…kabhi khusi kabhi gham…..tum dono baat kro ….main ek choti si kaam krke ata hu…

He went….Daya who was looking at his brother came forward…Abhi was standing looking at the window…his eyes were teary…..tears were flowing from his eyes…

Daya knelt down in front of him….he joined his both hands…Abhi was shocked at this…..

Daya(teary):main janta hu ki meri galti maafi ke layak nehi hai…..lekin tum to mere hazar galti ko bhi maaf kr dete ho na!par iss baar main sach me had se barh gaya tha…..i know boss…plssss I beg of u kabhi muse maaf nehi karna…..kabhi nehi…

**Mat azmaa re…phir se bula re..**

**Apna bana le…hu bekarar….**

He started crying hidding his face in his hands…..Abhi was looking at his friend but he didn't say anything to him…he was also too much hurt…..

**Hasrate baar bar yaar ki karo…**

**Chahate bar baar bar bar yaar ki karo….**

Daya(hold his hand):Abhi…

Abhi looked at the other side…..

Daya:boss…Abhi plsss ek baar dekho to sahi meri taraf…plsss boss…..plss…..

**Hum zare zare rote hai..khud se khafa bhi hote hai…**

**Hum ye pehle kyu na samze….**

Abhi looked at him….tears were flowing frm his eyes…

Daya:boss tumhe hurt krke main bhi khush nehi hu yaar…..main to tumse bhi zyada takleef aur dard me hu…Abhi,yaar main itna bhi bura nehi hu….par muse khud hi nehi samaz a raha tha ki main kya kar raha hu….uss waqt baas muse bhai ki pari thi….uss waqt main ye samaz tak nehi paya ki main mere Abhi ko itne buri tarah se hurt kr raha hu…trust me Abhi…mera koi intention tumhe hurt krne ka nehi tha…plsss trust me….

**Humne dil me kyu bichaye shauk ye gehre…**

Abhi:Daya utho….

Daya:nehi tum pehle bolo ki tumne muse maaf kiya hai….(like kid)…..

Abhi(removed his tears frm his own face):Daya plss utho…..

Daya(still holding his hand):nehi boss tum pehle bolo…bolo ki tumne muse maaf kiya hai…

**Tere hi khwab dekhna….tere hi raha dekh na…**

Abhi(trying to remove his hand,but Daya wsnt leaving):dekho Daya jab koi galti hi nehi hai tumhare,to maafi ki to koi baat hi nehi hai….

**Tere hi sath mangna…..tere hi bahan thamna**…

Daya(teary):Abhi…

**Muse jana nehi kahi tere bina….**

Abhi:Arun is your OWN brother…..tum uske liye kuch bhi karo isme mera kya….n I don't mind ur words…..boht baar iss tarah ke batein main sun chuka hu…to aab adat pad gayi hai…(he said in great pain)….

Daya stood up…..hold Abhi by his shoulder…cupped his face in hands…..

Daya:boss main janta hu ki maine tumhe hazar baar hurt kiya hai….shayad jo sab maine tumhare sath kiya hai agar aur koi hota to mera shakal bhi nehi dekhta….par tum to mera Abhi ho…sirf mera….aur tum apne iss pagal bhai ko humesha ki tarah maaf nehi kr sakte….

**Tu muzse kabhi na ruthna….kabhi kahi na chutna…**

Abhi :Daya plsss…main jana chahta hu aab iss sab se dur…..muzse aur nehi hota…..baas ye case khatam hone tak wait kr raha hu…..aab ye life sirf tumhara hai…aab tum jaise chaho jeeyo…pls…paar muse bhul jao…..aab muse chutti de do…I really need a break…plsss…

Daya(shock):bhul jau?tumhe bhul jau?aisa soch bhi kaise liya tumne boss?yar main bahar jo bhi kahu par ander se aj bhi tum meri zindegi ho…meri dil ki ek ek dharkan ke sath tumhara naam likha hai…iss dunia ka koi bhi insaan hume dur nehi kr sakta Abhijeet,….kabhi bhi nehi…(strong)

**Mera koi nehi yaha tere bina…..**

Abhi(now atlast he burst out):samaz kya rakha hai tumne muse Daya?haan…akhir main bhi ek insaan hi hu….jo saans leta hai…..jeeta hai…agar tumhe meri itni parwa hai to har baar kyu muse khud se itna dur kr dete ho jaise ki main ek anjaan hu…..kyu Daya?koi jawab hai?ye sari batein tumhe kuch ghanto pehle yaad nehi aya jab muse DOSTI ke definition samza rahe the?bolo Daya…..aaj bol hi do tum ki akhir main kaun hu?CID OFFICER ABHIJEET,,DAYA KA BHAI ABHIJEET,DAYA KA DOST ABHIJEET YA TOTALLY BROKEN ABHIJEET?KYA RISHTA HAI HUMARA?BOLO DAYA….JAWAB DO…..I WANT ANSWER….

**Haasrate bar bar bar bar yaar ki karo….mannate baar baar yaar ki karo…..**

Daya saw his bro badly hurt & broken inside…he also wanted him to expel out all his emotion,anger & sadness which was breaking him into thousand pieces at every moment…but this time Abhijit needed him….Abhi was looking at him continuously…..waiting for his answer….he too thought tht Daya would also give him an angry answer….but he was quite shocked to see him silent & calm….

Abhi(hold Daya & jerked him):kya hua Daya bolo…..jawab chahye muse…..i want answer…bolo Daya kya rishta hai humara?

Abhi was crying badly….he was feeling too much pain in his head….but still he was waiting….

Abhi(jerk him again):Speak Daya…bolo…bolo..(loud)…..

Daya moved forward & suddenly hugged his bhai tightly….pat his back…..rub his hair….Abhi was at first shocked…..he first tried to remove his grip…but he too wanted this hug …he couldn't resist him from this soothing touch…he too hugged him tightly…..and started crying placing his head on his shoulder….

**Abhi muzme hi kahi…baki thori si hai zindegi…**

**Jagi dharkan nehi..jana zinda hu main to aabhi…..**

Abhi(crying):Daya…..Daya…..

**Kuch aisi lagan iss lamhe he main…**

Daya(rubbibg his hand in his back):Abhi…..

**Ye lamha kahan tha mera…. Ho dhup mejalte hue tan ko…..**

**Chaya per ki mil gay**i..

Abhi:I hate u Daya….i hate u…..i realy realy hate u…(he was still crying)…

Daya:but I know tht u love me…

**Ruthe bache ki hasi jaise….phusla na aise per khil gayi**

They seperated…

Daya:tumne pucha na humara kya rishta hai?mil gaya jawab…

**Kuch aisa hi labh mehsoos dil ko ho raha hai…**

Abhi hugged him again…..Daya too….

**Ye lamha kahan thaa mera….**

**Ab hai samne ise chu lu zara….**

Abhi:plsss Daya aisa kabhi mat karna….main tuse chodke nehi jee sakta….i love u Daya…..

Daur se tooti patang jaise…thi hi zindegani mere…

Daya:I love u too Abhi…..main bhi kahan jee sakta hu tere bina….dekh…kuch ghante bhi nhi reh paya…..tumhari adat hai muse Abhi…nehi jee sakta main tumhe chod ke….

**Ek bandhan naya ki jaise ab musko bulaye…**

Abhi pat his back…

Daya:boss aab bhi naraz ho?

They apart….

Abhi:mmm….haan hu…

Daya:kya?

Abhi:tumhare pyari si smile ke bina main bilkul nehi manunga…

Daya smiled broadly…..

**Khusia chum lu..yaron lu zara,,,,,,,,**

**Mar jau ya jee loon zara…**

Daya:happy?

Abhi(pat his cheek):very happy meri jaan….

The person removed the tears & smiled at his two sons who r so much happy with each other…

**Itni si hasi..itni si khusi….**

**A/N:SO MILA DIYA APKE PYARE DUO KO….PURI CONCEPT CHANGE KRNI PARI MUSE…..I HOPE I COULD BRING A SMILE ON UR FACE…KITNE LOGO NE ROYE AUR KITNE NE MUSKURAYE PLSSSS MENTION KARNA…ISS STORY KE EK TRAGIC ENDING MAINE PEHLE SE HI READY KRKE RAKHI THI…PAR READERS KE REQUEST KE LIYE SAB CHANGE KIYA…**

**GUYS,MAY BE THERE WOULD BE SOME MISTAKE…ACTUALLY I COULDN'T WRITE IT IN A FLOW…..PEHLE MAINE SOCHI THI KI DOPEHER KO UPDATE KARU…LEKIN MERI PYARI SI SISTER KI SHARARTI NE MERE PURE PLAN PE PANI PHER DIYA…MAINE HALF LIKHKE CHOD DIYA….PHIR AFTERNOON KO LIKHNE BAITHI TO SISTER KO BAHAR GHUMNE KE MAN HUI TO IS BAR BHI MAINE HALF LIKHE CHOD DI….PHIR RAAT KO BHI SAME THING,…DINNER KE LIYE HALF LIKHKE CHALI GAYI…..N AT LAST I COMPLETE IT JUST NOW….**

**ACTUALLY I REALLY WANNA WRITE IN A FLOW…PAR HUI NEHI…..SO IM SORRY FOR BEING LATE & MISTAKES…**

**PLSSS REVIEW…..HATH PE DARD TO NEHI HOGI NA?(WINK)….**

**THANKS FOR READING…WAIT FOR NEXT…TAKE CARE…..SRIJA**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:HI EVERYONE!ACTUALLY I WILL COMPLETE THIS STORY AS SOON AS POSSIBLE….BCS FROM MONDAY I THINK I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE…..SO I AM UPDATING FAST…MY OTHER STORIES R ALSO DONE BEFORE….& I SAW MANY OF U WANT ME TO CONTINUE "O RE PIYA"."TERE JUSTAJOO" & "TU HI MERA SUKOON"….BUT FOR NOW I CANT DO IT…JOINT ENTRANCE & H.S. KE PRESSURE NE MERA DIMAG KHARAB KRKE RAKHA HAI…..SO PLSSSS FORGIVE ME…I WILL TRY IT WHEN I GET TIME…**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO READ & REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER…THANK U SO MUCH…..**

**RITESH:DUO MERE LIYE BHI BOHOT PYARE HAI….BUT UNDER CIRCUMSTANCES I WROTE THT IN REVIEW SECTION….I JUST TRIED TO ANSWER ALL OF UR QUESTIONS…..BUT AFTER THT I REALIZE THT I AM WRITING FOR READERS ….SO THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT TO FOCUS ON THEIR WISHES…SO THEN I DECIDED TO MAKE A HAPPY ENDING…BUT DON'T THINK KI BINA KISI DHAMAKA KE SAB KUCH HOGA…..SO WAIT & WATCH(WINK)…..& I DON'T MIND UR REVIEW….USS APRIL FOOL KE STORY ME I GOT THIS TYPE OF REVIEWS…I FEEL HAPPY….MAZA ARAHA THA….APKE REVIW SE MAIN BILKUL BHI APRIL FOOL NEHI HUI….HAAN,AKHIR ME APKE NAAM DEKHKE THORI CHAUK GAYI THI….BUT ITS ALRIGHT….MIL GAYI ANSWERS?THNX FOR REVIEW….**

**KRITIKA:DEAR,U R ABSOLUTELY CORRECT….I JUST LOVE IT…N U R RIGHT…EVERYTHING ISNT SO EASY….APKE REVIEW PADNE SE PEHLE HI MAINE YE CHAPTER LIKHI THI &.HOPE U WILL GET IT IN THIS CHAPTER….ZINDEGI ME YE SAB MAINE BOHT BAAR FACE KI HAI & I WRITE IT FROM MY OWN EXPERIENCE…..SO PLSSSSS WAIT….EVERYTHING WILL BE CRYSTAL CLEAR FR U..**

**THNX TO RAVEENA,SIYA,DUOANGEL95,RUKMANI,DAREYA,RITESH,PINKI,CRAFTYDUO,KRITIKA,JYOTI,POONUM,KATIIY,…A BIG & TIGHT HUG TO U…..**

**HERE IS THE NEXT UPDATE….**

**PLSSSSSS ENJOY…**

The morning starts with a new journey….the ray of sun came from the window & fell on the man's eyes who was sleeping placing his head on his buddy's lap…..he rubbed his eyes in irritation….he moved a bit….as a result of it his buddy opened his eyes…..saw his cute bro's irritate face…smiled a bit…..he was really missing him badly…he really wanted his DAYA back…..where as Daya was very much disgusted due to sunlight….but when he saw his ABHI'S smile he too smiled from his heart…as his heart was smiling…

He really understood in some hours tht how much his ABHI means for him….how much he loves him…now he doesn't want him to go far from him…..he saw a drop of tear in Abhi's eyes…..n he really didn't like it….so he tried to make the situation light…

Daya(sleepy):boss….

Abhi(rub his hair):bolo….

Daya:muse neend a raha hai…..ye dhoop bohot bura hai…..mere sare neend ka band baja diya….

Abhi(laugh):tu na pagal hai…subha ho gayi hai Daya…aab kya neend?chalo utho…..kitna kam krna hai…

Daya:uff!Abhi tum na…tumhe to baas har waqt kaam ki hi pari rehti hai….kabhi is masoom bache ke bare me socha karo….

Abhi:masoom bacha aap shayad bhul rahe hai ki aap CID INSPECTER DAYA hai….

Daya:kyu tumhara kuch nhi hu kya?

**Tu hi mera sab hai…subha hai..**

**Tu hi din hai mera….**

Abhi(serious):tu to mera sab kuch hai meri jaan….

**Tu hi mera rab hai…jahan hai…..tu hi mera dunia….**

**Tu waqt mere liye hai…main hu tera lamha…..**

**Kaise rehga bhala….hoke tu muzse juda…..**

Daya hid his face in his buddy's chest…..Abhi pat his back…..

They apart….

**Ankho se badke tuse dil pe maine likha..**

**Tu ban gaya hai mere jeene ki ek waja…**

Daya(teary):I am sorry boss…..maine kitne takleef diya tumhe…par phir bhi tum ne muse maaf kr diya…kyu boss?

**Teri hasi..teri adaa…auro se hai bilkul juda…..**

Abhi:kyu ki….

Daya(cut him):kyu ki tum mera Abhi ho…..hai na?

**Tu hai udasi ghari..koi hasi dasta….**.

Abhi(pat his cheek):haan aur aab mera pyara Daya jaldi uthega aur bilkul shararti nehi karega…

**Kaise rahega bhala hoke tu muzse juda….**

Daya(sit):boss….plss thori der batein krte hai na….plsss…

Abhi:Daya plsss…..aab nehi….hum ACP sir ki ghar pe hai…..aur tere BHAI ARUN ka case to abhi tak solve hi nehi hua…

Daya:boss…..dekho plsss main promise krta hu ki main kabhi bhi hum dono ke bich kisiko nehi ane dunga…

Abhi:Daya pls….aisa kuch nehi hai…tum dono bhai ho…main khud kabhi tum dono ke bich nehi ayunga…..

Daya(cupped his face):Abhi plssss aisa mat karo…I love u boss…tum aab bhi naraz ho na?isliye bol rahe ho….

Abhi:no Daya…main naraz nhi hu…..its the fact…n u must accept it…n I love u too…..

He stood up after pating his Daya's back…Daya was sitting silently…he came in reality when someone placed his hand on his shoulder….

Daya:sir aap?

Acp:sab thik ho jayega Daya….bharosa rakho….sabse bari baat ye ki tumhe itne jaldi apne galti ka ahsas hua hai aur tumne usse mafi manga hai….

Daya:sir I tried my best…..ab wo muse maaf to krega na?

From behind….

Abhi:sir I think aab hume nikalna chahye….Arun ke ghar jana hai…Daya tum jaldi fresh ho jao….main garden me hu….

Daya:sir Abhi….

Acp:use thora waqt do plsss….itna asaan nehi hai sab kuch bhulna…..

Then Daya went for freshening…

Acp went to garden….saw Abhijit standing looking at the sky…he went & pat his shoulder….

Abhi:sir aap?

Acp:Abhijit main janta hu ki tum boht takleef me ho…..ye bhi janta hu ki itna asaan nehi hai sab kuch bhul jana…..to khud ko aur usko bhi thora waqt do…aur ye mat bhulna ki tum uska bada bhai ho…..uspe sabse zyada haq tumhara hi hai….

Abhi:sir par Arun?

Acp:Arun baad me Abhijit…..plss kabhi ye mat sochna ki Daya ke dil me tumhara jagah koi aur le sakta hai….aisa kabhi nehi hoga….Arun ek taraf aur tum ek taraf…..waise bhi Arun milne pe use jail hi to hoga…..wo to ek murti chor hai…..

Abhi:sir magar isse Daya ko takleef hoga bohot….

From behind….

Daya:nehi hoga…..koi takleef nehi hoga boss…

Abhi:Daya…

Daya:haan main unse pyar krta tha…..par boss I am a CID officer…ye to main kabhi nehi bhul sakta…. I have to be strong..n fr tht I need u…..

Abhi:im always with u Daya…

Acp:acha ab agar ye Chemistry khatam ho jaye to chale?maine Rajat ko bol diya hai,wo directly waha pouch jayega…

Daya:to phir der kis baat ki sir?

Acp:chalo….

They sat in car & went on….whole way they were silent…they were quite tensed too…..they were just thinking wht is going to happen…..meanwhile they reached the spot….team was also there…..waiting fr them…they were very happy to see their trio specially duo together…..but something was missing in them…..what?

Rajat:sir aap sab thik hai?

Acp:are haan bhai…hum sab bilkul thik hai…..

Freddy:Abhijit sir,Daya sir aap dono haste muskurate hi ache lagte hai….

Abhi just smiled a bit…Daya was noticing Abhi from a long time…he could understand his feeling,,,,,but he kept quite…

Acp:chalo dhoondte hai…..

All:jee sir!

Freddy(wishper to Sachin):kya sach me sab thik hai sir?

Sachin(low):thora to thik hai Freddy….par sach kahu to muse nehi lagta ki sab kuch itna asaan hai?itne jaldi sab bhul jana,sab kuch mita lena…nehi aisa nehi ho sakta….

Freddy:haan ye dono ek dusre se baat bhi nehi kr rhe hai…..

Abhi was walking alone…..he was quiet…..

Daya(went beside him):Abhijit….

Abhi:haan Daya….kya hua?

Daya:tumne aab tak maaf nehi kiya na muse?

Abhi:Daya phir se wohi baat?

Daya:haan boss kyuki ye zaruri hai…

Abhi(angry):muse iss topic pe koi baat nehi karna Daya…..plssss let it go….aur haan,itna asan nehi hai sab bhulna jitna tum samazte ho…..

He walked on…Daya was standing…..

Rajat:sir!

Daya:han..haan….kya hua?

Rajat:sir…chaliye…plss.

Daya:haan haan chalo…

Acp:pucho zara yaha ki ye Arun rehta kidhar hai?

They were asking all….Abhi was standing at a corner….

Acp:Abhijit…..

Abhi:yes sir!

Acp:kya hua tumhe?

Abhi:ku..kuch bhi to nehi sir….im ok..

Shreya:sir pata chal gaya….wo raha Arun ka ghar….

Acp:chalo…..

They rang the bell of the house….Daya was looking tensed…Abhi was looking at his face….

Abhi:Daya…chinta mat kar….sab thik ho jayega…

Daya gave him a sad smile…

The person opened the door….Daya was shocked….tears were rolling from his eyes…Abhi hold his hand tightly…..bcs he knew tht Daya now needs him…

Daya:bhaiya…..

Arun:Daya…..

Acp:humlog CID se hai….

Arun:CID?Daya CID officer?

Daya:haan bhai….main CID officer hu…..

Arun:tum mere bhai nehi ho…dushman ho mera…dushman….

He suddenly started running….

Acp:pakdo use…..hey ruk jao…

All started chasing him…

After some time Sachin caught him…Arun was struggling & in it he hit Sachin & he fell down…..

Daya:bhaiya…ye aap kya kar rahe ho?bhaiya….

Arun:koi kisika bhai nehi hai Daya…hato mere raste raste se…

Acp:apne aap ko humare hawale kr do….

Arun took out his gun…

Arun:paise aur daulat ke samne sare rishte khatam…jane do warna sab maroge…..

Acp:gun niche..warna jail ke badle sidhe upar jaoge…

Arun:muse nehi chodoge to ye jayega…..

He pointed his gun to Daya….Daya's eyes were teary…

Daya:bhai plss apne aap ko humare hawale kr do..

Arun:choppp!muse jane do ya to sidha upar jao…..main 3 tak ginunga….jane do muse…..

Acp:ye dialouges hum roz sunte hai….

Arun:1(he placed his finger on his trigger)…..

Daya:apne hi bhai ke hatho se marna mere kismat me tha…chalao goli…..maro muse….

Arun:2….

Acp:gun feko….

Arun :3….

He pressed the trigger….the bullet ran & directly shot to his chest…..

Abhi:Dayaaaaaaaaaa…..

Abhi fell down…..bcs he came in middle & the bullet hit his chest…all were stunned for the moment….Sachin caught Arun…..

Acp:Abhijitttttttttttttttt…..

Daya placed his head on his lap….

Daya:Abhiiiiiiii…..Abhi.,,,,,,,,,,,,,ye kya kiya tumne?Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…..

**Jane nehi denge tuse…jane tuse denge nehi…**

Daya(tears were falling):boss..ye kya kiya tumne?kyu kiya boss?tumne mere liye apni jaan…Abhiiiiiiiiii…

**Chahe tusko rab bulale…hum na rab darne wale…**

Abhi placed his hand on his cheek….

Abhi(hardly speak):tuse kaha tha na ….ki..mere..hote hue..koi..koi bhi tuse nehi choo sakta…..

Tears fall from his eyes..

Freddy:sir…ambulance aa rahe hai….

**Yaron se nazre mila le…ek baar to muskurade…**

Acp:kuch nehi hoga tumhe Abhijit…kuch bhi nehi….

**Jane nehi denge tuse…..**

**Jane tuse denge nehi…..**

Abhi:sirrrr….bohot…kuch sikha aps..e…..apna ,team ….ka aur…aur mere Daya ka khayal rakhna…..

**Kya hua tera wada…..wo kasam wo irada…**

**Bhulega dil jis din tumhe..wo din zindegi ka akhri din hoga….**

Daya:Abhi…Abhi tumhe kuch nehi hoga….I'm very sorry boss…..meri waja se aj tumhe…

Abhi:tere jaisa dost sabko kahan milta hai Daya….

**Tere jaisa yaar kahan,kahan aisi yaarna….**

Daya:boss…aisa mat bolo….

**Yaad karegi dunia….tera mera afsana….**

Abhi:ne..nehi Daya…aab jane de yaar….

**meri zindegi sawari….**

**Muzko gale laga ke….**

**Baitha diya falak pe**

Daya:Abhi agar tumhe kuch ho gaya to main apni jaan de dunga…Abhi….

**Muse khaat se uthake…**

**Yara tere yaari ko….**

**Maine ko khuda mana…**.

Abhi:Daya…

**Yaad karegi dunia….tera mera aafsana…..**

But before anything he closed his eyes…..

**Tere jaisa yaar kahan…..kahan aisi yaarna,,,,,,,,,,**

Daya:Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….Abhi ankhe kholo…

**Yaad karegi dunia…**

Acp:Daya pulse check karo…

Daya checked his pulse….

Daya:sir….Abhi zinda hai….

**Tera mera afsana….**

**SO AT LAST THIS CHAPTER ENDS!**

**REVIEWS KAM KYU HO GAYE?GUYS,AGAR MAIN ITNE PRESSURE KE WAJOOD BHI STORY UPDATE KR SAKTI HU TO AP LOGO SE BHI FEEDBACK EXPECT KAR HI SAKTI HU?KYA MERI HARD WORK KUCH MATTER NEHI KARTI?YA PHIR HATH PE DARD HO RAHA HAI?**

**SO PLSSSSSS REVIEW….**

**THANKS FOR READING…..SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKE….,,,,WAIT FOR NEXT…..ACHA YE BHI BOLNA KI NEXT CHAPTER ME AAP LOG EXACTLY KYA DEKHNA CHAHTE HO?OK?PHIR AGAR MAIN APNI TARIKE SE ENDING KARUNGI TO MUSE MAT BOLNA….SO PLSSS SAY ME UR WISH..**

**TAKE CARE….SRIJA…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:GUYS,VERY FEW REVIEWS…THIS IS NOT FAIR…..**

**THANKS TO:JYOTI,MISS EARTH,ADITI,DUOANGEL95,RITESH,BINT-E-ABID,PRIYA,KRITIKA,RUKMANI,PALAK,ZOOMRA,SUSHMA..A BIG & TIGHT HUG TO U…..LOVE U FRIENDS & GOD BLESS U ALL…..**

**HERE WE GO…PLSSSS ENJOY…..**

**In ambulance…..**

Daya was sitting holding Abhi's hand…ACP was trying to console him…..where as Sachin,Freddy,Rajat,Shreya were in car…they also informed others including & Tarika….Arun was sent in jail by Vineet…

Daya was staring at his buddy's face…the face by which he used to forget all his pain….the person is lying in front of him…unconscious…

**Tu hi haqueqat…khwab tu…..**

**Dariya tu hi…pyas tu…..**

**Tu hi dil ki bequarari….tu sukoon…tu sukoon..**

**Jau main aab jab jis jagah payu main tuzko uss jagah…..**

Daya:Abhi….Abhi…..plssss ek baar ankhe kholo na….plss….

Acp:sab thik ho jayega Daya…plsss himmat rakho….

Daya:sir main use chod ke jee nehi sakta…

Acp hugged him tightly…

**Sath hoke na ho tu hai..rubaroo..rubaroo…**

**Tu hum safar tu hum kadam tu…..**

_Flashback….._

_Abhi:Daya yaar rona mat yaar….plssssss dekh main hu na….kuch nehi hoga,….._

**Tu ne musko dil diya hai..main hu tere sabse kareeb..**

Present…..

Daya was crying badly…..

**Tu hum safar tu hum kadam to hum gawah me aa….**

_Flashback….._

_Abhi:Daya tu na mera ek bhi baat nehi manta….tuse har roz medicine ke liye yaad dilana padta hai….isse jakham thik nehi hoga…_

_Daya:ohhhhh!boss plsss aab thori stop bhi ho jao na….._

_Abhi:haan jab main nehi rahunga na tab yaad ayega….tab pata chalega ki Abhi kya tha…_

Present….

**Daya:boss plsssssss….tum wapas aajao na…**

**Tu hum safar TU.. hum kadam tu…hum gawah me aa…**

_Flashback…_

_Abhi:Daya mere jeete ji koi tuse choo bhi nehi sakta…wada raha…_

_Daya:sachi boss?_

_Abhi:sachi…..dekh lena…_

_Daya:love u boss…humesha aise hi rehna…_

**Kab bhala aab ye waqt guzre..kuch pata chalta hi nehi…..**

Present:

Daya:pata tak nehi chala tumhare sath kaise itne waqt guzar gaya…..

**Jab se muzko tu mila hai..hosh kuch bhi aapna nehi….**

_Flashback….._

_Abhi:Senior Inspecter Abhijeet…reporting on duty sir!_

_Acp:aao mere sher….aao…_

**Tu hi haqeqat khwab tu..**

**Dariya tu hi…pyaas tu….**

Present..

He removed tears..

**Tu hi dil ki bequarari…tu sukoon…tu sukoon…**

**Tu hum safar tu hum kadam tu…hum gawah me aaa…..**

Meanwhile they reached hospital…..they admitted him…operation was going….this long two hours were the most painful time for all…Tarika was crying hidding her face in hand….Purvi & Shreya were trying to console her….

Acp was thinking tht his most efficient & talented officer is in so critical condition….he was reminding the first day….the whole 17 year,…..in every point Abhijit proved his talent…he always supported ACP as his son..he was his right hand….

_Flashback…_

_Abhi:sir aap bilkul tension mat lena…ye case main kisi bhi haal me solve krunga….._

**Ye honsla kaise jukhe…ye arzoo kaise ruke…..**

_Abhi:sir code break ho gaya._

**Manzil mushkil to kya…tanha ye dil to kya….**

_Acp:raat ke 2 baje bhi tum kaam kr rhe ho…._

_Abhi:sir DCP ke dead line se pehle main kaam khatam krke hi rahunga…CID ka sar main kabhi jhukne nhi dunga,….._

**Raha pe kata bikhre agar..uspe to phir bhi chlna hi hai.**

**Shaam chupale suraz magar…raat ko ek din dhalna hi hai…..**

_Abhi:sir bomb ko defuse krna hi hoga….._

_Abhi:sir bomb defuse ho gaya…..yesssssss!_

**Ye honsla kaise ruke….ye arzoo kaise ruke…**

_Abhi:sir agar masoom logo ko bachane me meri jan bhi chle jaye muse parwa nehi hai….._

**Apni khuda se hai ye dua..manzil laga le hum ko gale….**

_Acp:muse garv hai tum par!_

_Abhi:sir jeet humari nehi..jeet to CID ki hai…._

**Ye honsla kaise ruke….ye arzoo kaise ruke….**

Present…

Acp(think):nobody can replace u Abhijeet….

Daya:sir….wo thik to ho jayega na?

Acp:bharosa rakho Daya…..

Flashback…

**Hum rahe ya na rahe kal…..**

**Kal yaad ayenge ye pal….**

_Daya:boss….aaj boht maza ayega….._

_Abhi:Daya tu na..humesha bechara Freddy ko tang krta hai.._

_Daya:jaise ki tum kuch kam ho….._

**Kal mil jaye..to hogi khusnashibi…**

**Hum rahe ya na rahe….yaad ayenge ye pal..**

_Abhi:Freddy!ye tum phir se halwa kha rahe ho?bhabiji ne mana kiya tha na….._

**Aane wali subha jane hogi kitni suhani..**

**Chamkenge se sari dunia…hogi aapni dewaani…..**

_Freddy:sir…apna plssss mere ghar me aag mat lagao!_

**Hum rahe ya na rahe ..yaad ayenge ye pal….**

**Yaad ayenge…yaad ayenge ye pal…..**

Present…

Freddy:hey bhagwan…pls Abhijeet sir ko thik kar do….plss…..

Meanwhile doctor came…..all ran to him…..

Daya:doctr Abhijit…boliye na…kya hua?

Doc:I am sorry…..

Acp:sorry matlab?kya hua hai doctor?plsss aap kuch batayiye na….

Doc:dekhiye plsss control urself….unke paas waqt boht kam hai…..plsss aap unse mil lijiye….

Acp:kya kuch nehi ho sakta?

Doc:no..im very sorry!

Daya was sitting like a robot…..ACP &Salunkhe went near to him….

Acp:Daya…..chalo…..plsssss….Daya plsss…

They entered…..ACP placed his hand on his head….he was not believing tht SENIOR INSPECTER ABHIJEET is lying like tht…Abhi slowly opened his eyes…..he was breathing hardly…but inspite of tht he opened the mask….

Acp:Abhijit,tum bilkul befikar raho beta…hum tumhe kuch nehi hone denge…..

**Bhula dena muse…hai alvida tuse…**

**Tuse jina hai mere bina…**

**Safar ye hai tera..ye rasta tera…..**

**Tuse jina hai mere bina….**

Abhi:sir….maine zindegi me boht….kuch paya hai….aur…main khush bhi hu…..akhir..desh k liye aur dost ke…liye….sahid…sahid hona sabke…nasib me nhi hota…

**khelengi jahan humari wafa….muse tu waha payega…..**

acp:Abhijit…tum..

**rehengi jahan humari wafa…muse tu waha payega…**

**milunga main issi tarah wada raha…..**

abhi:sir…aap..mere…mere pita saman hai..phir bhi agar…..anjaane me kabhi…koi…galti..galti hui ho to plss..maf..maf kr dena….strong rehna sir aur Daya ka aur apna….khayal rakhna…Tarika ko rone mat dena…..

tarika:Abhijit…

she broke into tears…

Abhi:tum sab log…..imandari se kaam krna…aur bohot khush rehna…..

**Bhula dena muse…..hai alvida tuse….**

He looked at Daya…..Daya was fully broken….

Abhi:Daya….yaar…tuse..tuse kehne k liye boht..boht kuch hai…..par…waqt nehi hai….

Daya:boss main mar jayunga tere bina….

Abhi(hold his hand):aisi baat ayenda mat krna….wada kar Daya…..wada kar..

Daya:ok boss…wada…pakka wada,….baas tum wapas aajao….

Abhi:main to humesha tere yaad me tere sath hi rahunga Daya…aur aab khatro se khelne ki adat chod de….

**Rahunga sang main sada…wada raha…**

**Tuse jina hai mere bina…..**

Daya:khatro se to tum khel gaye boss…mere liye….kyu kiya aisa?

Abhi:tu chod ye sab…apna…..team ka …khayal rakhna…..rona mat…plsss….

Daya(crying):boss maine tumhe kitna dukh diya…im so sorry..pls aab to maaf kr do…

Abhi:can I hug u?

**Do pal ki..khwabo ka karbar…**

**Do pal ki yehi ruki dasta…**

**Aur phir chal di tum kahan hum kahan…**

Daya:Abhi…tum…

Abhi looked at him with pleading eyes….Daya hugged him in tht position with extreme care…

Abhi(rub his hand in hair):pagal!kab se…roye ja raha hai….

Daya:I love u Abhi…..

Abhi:abe oye…mera…mera credit card kahan hai?

Daya got up with teary smile….

Daya:mu..muse kya pata?

Abhi slap him a little….

Abhi:kya kya shopping kiya?

Daya:3 shirt…sorry!

All were looking at them in pain & fear…tht wht will happen after it?how will they control Daya after this?

**Tum the ki ya swapno ka tha sawan…**

Abhi:dramebaaz…aj se wo tera hai…..

Daya:thnk u boss,,ab jab hum shopping krenge na main tumhare liye bhi ek shirt lunga..

**Tum the ya khusboo hawao me thi…tum the ya rang sa dishao me the..**

Once again he hugged him…

Everyone's heartbeat was increasing in each seconds…they were very much scared after thinking the coming danger….

Abhi(wishper in his ear):hum nehi tum…be strong Daya…tera ye smile hi to chahye tha...

Daya:tum bhi na boss….

But this time he didn't get any answer…he felt something…ACP was crying hugging Salunkhe….all were crying..Tarika was totally silent….Daya got up in a jerk…saw his ABHIJEET SLEPT PEACEFULLY WITH A SOOTHING SMILE IN HIS LIPS…..

Daya:mazak kar rahe ho na boss?

Acp was really crying badly after seeing Daya's condition…..

Daya:Abhi…..Abhi…..

But he got no answer…..

Daya:Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…..

He started crying loudly…..ACP was trying to console him…..

Acp:Daya,….sambhalo khudko..Abhijeet ka jism nehi par uska yaad…uska saya..uska sath humesha humare saath rehga…..hum me,CID ki haar ek yaad me wo zinda rehga….SENIOR INSPECTER ABHIJEET IS IMMORTAL FOR US…..

**Aur phir chal di hai tum kahan hum kahan…..**

**Aur phir chal di hai tum kahan hum kahan…**

**A/N:I DON'T KNOW HOWS IT!I AM SORRY IF I HURT ANYONE'S FEELING BY THIS CHAPTER…..BUT I THINK THT THIS IS THE PERFECT ENDING….NOW WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPTER…**

**AAJ NO MAZAK!PLSSSSS REVIEW….I WILL WAIT….**

**THANKS FOR READING…GOD BLESS U ALL,,,,,,,,,,,,SRIJA…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:GUYS,FIRST OF ALL I AM REALLY SORRY TO MAKE U ALL SO SAD & CRY….BUT U ALL KNOW THT 90% ARMY & CID/CBI/IB OFFICERS DESH KE LIYE HAAR ROZ APNI JAAN PE KHEL JATE HAI…SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME…SO TO MAKE U ALL HAPPY( BUT FOR A LIMITED TIME) THIS CHAPTER IS QUITE DIFFERENT…**

**TO REVIEWERS….**

**BINT-E-ABID:SORRY YAAR TUMHE RULANE KE LIYE….I HOPE BY THIS CHAPTER I WILL MAKE U SMILE…..**

**GUEST:THANKS FOR REVIEW…..BABY,ABHIJIT SIR KO WAPAS NEHI LA SAKTI…I AM SORRY…U KNOW ME BETTER THAN ANYONE….I AM VERY PRACTICAL….PLSSS NEXT TIME MENTION UR NAME MY AMANA…..**

**ANUPAMA:THNX….**

**RUKMANI:YEP I KNOW ITS SAD…..SEE THIS CHAPTER NOW….**

**ADITI:THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW…**

**ZOOMRA:RONA MAT….THNX FR REVIEW….**

**ANJALI:PLSSSS DON'T CRY….I HOPE U WILL SMILE FROM THIS CHAPTER….**

**BINT-E-ABID:THNX….(I THINK ITS FR CHAP-4)..**

**DUOANGEL95:THNX…..HERE IS THE CHAP…**

**RITESH:FIRST OF ALL,THANKS FOR MENTIONING MY FAULT….YAAR ACTUALLY I COULDN'T FIND ANY SONG FR THE SITUATIONS THT TIME…ITNI STOCK NEHI HAI…..IM SORRY….THNX FR REVIEW…KEEP SUPPORTING LIKE THIS…ENJOY NOW…**

**PINKI:HERE IS THE UPDATE…THNX FR REVIEWING…**

**POONUM:THNX ITNE BUSY DAYS ME BHI PADNE KE LIYE…IT REALLY MEANS A LOT….LOVE U..**

**SWEETPAR:NO I DIDN'T GET ANY SHOCK…..BUT SORRY FOR GIVING U SHOCK…THNX FR REVIEW..**

**KATIIY:THNX…..APKI SAZA KE MUTABIK YE CHAPTER APKE LIYE…..THNX FR SAZA….**

**PRIYA:THNX MAM FOR REVIEW…..I HOPE U WIL LIKE IT….AGAR BURA LAGA TO MAAF KAR DENA…SORRY!ENJOY…  
CID:THNX...**

**SHILPA:ABHIJIT KO WAPAS LANA IMPOSSIBLE HAI….BOHOT BAAR TRY KI MAINE….BUT I CANT…..SORRY!THNK U..**

**PALAK:THNX FOR UR CONTINUOUS SUPPORT….LOVED IT….**

**KRITIKA:THNX…I PERSONALLY LIKE UR RIVEW….THNX DEAR….,**

**CONFIDENTGIRL:SO SORRY MY DEAR APKO RULANE KE LIYE…THANKS FR REVIEW..**

**THNX TO ALL OF U GUYS…..GOD BLESS U ALL…..**

**SPECIAL NOTE:YE CHAPTER THORA SHOCKING LAGEGA PEHLE….PAR PLSSS DON'T SEE THE END RIGHT NOW….YE CHAPTER MERI PUNISHMENT KI HAI..JO PUNISHMENT KATTIY & PRIYA MADAM NE DIYA HAI…PLSSSS I AM WARNING DON'T GET THE 1000 VOLT SHOCK….ITS EASY…AKHIR ME RO LENA…**

**HERE WE GO….PLSSSS ENJOY…**

The person was continuously staring at the man who was mumbling something in sleep…..he looked at him angrily…."kya karu main iska?Aaj nehi bulayunga main tumhe….har roz ka to ye hi masla hai…..aaj kuch aur tarika try karta hu….kya karu?"

The man(mumble):EVEREST!yes!Abhi,boss,dekho hum pouch gaye…ye flag main lagata hu…..Abhi,tum ek photo khicho na…akhir sab ko pata to chale ki main ,CID INSPECTER DAYA Everest pe pouch gaya hu…

But he instantly got up in a jerk…he looked at the person with opened mouth…..who was looking at him angrily…

Daya:boss…..ye …ye kya kiya tumne?dimag thik hai tumhara?

Abhi:tere sath rehke kisi bhi insan ka dimag thik rakha nehi ja sakta….

Daya:matlab?

Abhi:matlab to tuse main abhi samzata hu…..buro jake…chal,aaj ACP sir se tera shikayat krke hi rahunga main…..

Daya(hold his hand):bo..boss..kyu itna atyachaar krte ho tum muspe?

Abhi:correction!atyachaar mai nehi..tum krte ho muspe….Daya,sare aat baj gaye….kuch samaz aa raha hai tuse?

Daya(casually):haan to isme kaun si badi baat hai?sare aat to roz bajta hai…..

Abhi:haan lekin aaj kuch naya hoga buro me….aaj ACP sir ki teer muspe nehi balki tuspe chalegi Daya….

Daya:off ho!boss!tum bhi na…..aisa kabhi hoga hi nehi…

Abhi:hoga ..aaj hoga…chal tu jaldi se tawar ho ke niche aa…..aur haan kaan me rui daal lena….warna aaj sir ki dant ki waja se tera kaan kharab ho sakta hai…

Saying this he laughed & went away…

Daya:boss…..samza kya hai tumne muse?age age dekho hota hai kya!

He smirked…

After 15 mins…..

Daya came & saw Abhi sitting on sofa…..Abhi smiled to him…..Daya too…

Abhi(think):sahab itna smile kyu kr raha hai!daat padne ka dar nehi hai….

Daya(shake him):are Abhi…kaun si dunia me chale gaye?

Abhi:ku…kuch bhi nehi Daya…..chalo jaldi breakfast krlo….

Daya(smile):yes boss!abhi karta hu!

Abhi was quite confused at it…after breakfast they went for buro…..

In car….

Abhi:Daya….

Daya:haan Abhi bolo….

Abhi:yaar tuse dar nehi lag raha hai?

Daya:dar kyu lagega?akhir main INSPECTER DAYA hu….Royal Bengal Tiger bhi darta hai muzse….main kyu darunga?

Abhi:nehi….kuch nehi….tu chal..jldi chal…

Daya:hmm….

He was smiling inside….they entered buro…Abhi was looking at him…

They saw all were busy in work…..ACP was discussing something with Rajat…..after seeing his two sons coming he went towards them smiling…Abhi(think):aaj sabne kuch kha liya hai kya?ho kya gaya hai in logoko?itna smile kar raha hai?Daya ko bhi sir se daat padne ka dar nehi hai….

Acp:are kya hua Abhijeet….kya soch rahe ho?

Abhi:kuch nehi sir…sir muse apse kuch kehna tha….(looked at Daya & smiled mischeviously)..

Acp:main janta hu Abhijeet….aur tumhe kehne ki zarurat nehi hai…mai keh deta hu…par Abhijit itni si bat bolne ke liye tumne itna der kiya?

Abhi:haan sir…boht pehle bolna chahye tha…paar apko kaise pata?

Acp:are baap hu to itna to pata kar hi sakta hu…tum bilkul chinta mat karo…tum jo chahte ho wohi hoga…..

Abhi:thank u sir…..

Acp:are isme thank u kyu?CHUTTI lena tumhara haq hai…..wo to tumhe milega hi…

Abhi(shocked):chutti?

Acp:mai janta hu ki tum bohot thak gaye ho aur Daya bhi…itna pressure jo tha…

Abhi:sir main thak..

Daya(cutting him):Abhi plsss ab tum chupayo to mat….main sab janta hu….

Acp:Abhijit tum bohot khushnasib ho ki tumhare pas Daya jaisa bhai hai…jo tumhara haar ankahi baat samazta hai..

Abhi(shot a deadly glance to Daya,Daya smiled):aur nehi to kya sir…..main boht hi khushnasib hu…

Acp:Daya ne aaj subha hi muse ph krke sab kuch kaha to maine socha thik hai…..akhir tum chutti lete hi nehi ho…to aaj tumhara aur Daya ka chutti hai..

Daya(smile):thank u so much sir….really thank u..

Abhi:sir lekin main …

Daya:are Abhi main hu na!aaj hum pura din bohot maza krenge….

Acp:thik hai…enjoy…

Daya hold Abhi's hand & took him out…..then he opened the door of qualis….

Abhi:muse tumhare sath kahi nehi jana Daya…..

Daya:kyu?

Abhi:Daya….plsss tum jao maza karo….jo karna hai karo….lekin mai buro hi ja raha hu…

Daya:nehi boss!ye to nehi ho sakta….warna sir ko kitna bura lagega…maine to unhe pehle kaha hai ki agar Abhi wapas aya to iska matlab sir ki wo apke liye parishaan hai…

Abhi(angry):Daya!very stupid…..

Daya:no boss very intelligent!kitna acha plan banaya….dekho…koi kami hi nehi hai…..aab to tumhe gari me ana hi hoga….

Abhi:main nehi ayunga….

Daya:acha!ok ok to tum na gari ke upar char jao…..to tumhe mera chehra nehi dekhna padega….aur pura sehar bhi dekh lena…

Abhi now angrily sat in the back sit…..

Daya smiled & sat beside him…..

Abhi(angry):gari kya tera bhoot chalayega?

Daya:jee nehi!gari apka bhai chalayega…..driver nehi…..to apko mere pas hi baithna padega…..

Abhi:uff!main pagal kyu nehi ho gaya aab tak?

Daya:agar tum pagal ho gaye to mai tang kisko karunga?

Abhi:aur agar main mar gaya to?

Daya now got down angrily & sat on driving seat…..

Abhi understood tht now he hurt him…..

Abhi(soft):are yaar….acha chal main tere paas hi baithta hu…..

Daya:plssss itna rehem krne ki zarurat nehi hai…..main tumhara driver hi hu…bhai nehi….aur tum chaho to buro ja sakte ho…..

Abhi(sat beside him):nehi main buro nehi jayunga,,….aur tu ye sab kya bol raha hai haan?acha chal sorry!

Daya started the car silently…

Abhi(placed his hand on his shoulder):Daya…Im sorry meri jaan….plssss maan ja…..yaar dekh ek to tune itna KOSIS krke chutti liya….phir aab muh phulake baitha hua hai…aise to tera sara mehnat mitti me mil jayegi Daya….

Daya:tumne subha subha muspe ice kyu daal diya?agar muse bukhar aajaye to?(innocent)..

Abhi(laugh):wo to main tuse award de raha tha….tune swapne me Everest jay kar liya…..kitna garv ki baat hai na?

Daya:haan boss….chalo na,sach me chalte hai…

Abhi(shock):garmi me na tum pagal ho gaye ho….AC on kar Daya…

Daya:are Abhi,main mazak nehi kar raha hu…sach me,…..

Abhi:zarur jayenga Daya….(Daya was very happy)…par agle janam me…..

Daya's smile vanished!meanwhile they reached the destination…..

It was a resort….beautiful….situated beside the sea…

Abhi:Daya….ye sab kya hai?

Daya:niche to utro gari se…..phir dekho…..

They entered inside….

Manager:hello Daya sir!we r really very lucky to see u both….welcome…

Daya(smile):thanks…aur ye hai..

Manager:Senior Inspecter Abhijeet…..inhe kaun nehi janta!sir aapka room upar hai….

Abhi:Daya…..tum…

Daya(smile):chalo….

They went to room…then after sometime they went to sea-side…..

Abhi:Daya….thanks yaar…..muse aaj bohot acha laga..

Daya:most welcome Abhijit…..hume bhi jine ka haq hai yaar!

**Sari umar hum mar mar ke ji liye…..**

**Ek pal to aab hume jeene do..jeene do…**

Daya:chalo boss…samundar me chalte hai…..

They were standing in the water…looking at the spakling waves….they were holding each others' hand…

**Give me some sunshine….give me some rain..**

**Give me another chance…wanna grow up once again..**

**Na na na…na na na na…**

Daya throw water on Abhi's face…

Abhi:Daya ka bacha…..

He too do the same…

**Bachpan to gaya..jawani bhi gayi..**

**Ek pal to aab hume jeene do..jeene do..**

They were really enjoying each other's company…

Daya:boss udhar dekho…..

Abhi looked at the side…Daya jerked him & he fell on water…he was shocked…

Daya(laughing loudly):boss….ha ha ha haaa….kitna maza aaraha hai…..

**Give me some sunshine….give me some rain…**

**Give me another chance..wanna grow up once again…**

Abhi pulled Daya's leg & a result of it Daya too fell…Abhi started laughing loudly…

Daya:bossssssss!

Abhi:jee boss ki jaan!

Daya:very bad!kitna tang krte ho…

Abhi:awwwww!mera masoom bacha…..sorry!

They both started laughing…

But suddenly Daya felt something & looked around….saw Abhi nowhere…

Daya:Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…..Abhiiiiiiiiiiii…

He got up in a jerk…..the person came after hearing his loud cry & hugged him tightly….pat his back…..

The person:Daya…Daya….kuch nehi hai,….Daya…sambhalo khudko..plsss Daya….

He was rubbing his hand on his back…..Daya was crying loudly…

Daya(sob):si…sir..Abhi…wo kahan hai?sir mera Abhijit…..

Acp:Daya…beta Abhijit nehi hai…..nehi hai wo humare sath…nehi hai!

He was also crying …..

Daya:swapna tha sir….kho gaya wo….pata nehi,,,kahan kho gaya…..

Acp:Daya…plss tum rest karo…plsss Daya…..

He lied him on bed….he was rubbing his hand on his hair….

Daya(mumble):Abhi..Aaa..Abhi..boss…kahan ho?

Acp:Daya…beta plsss so jao tum….hum sab hai na..

Daya:kaha..kahan kho gaya wo!kaha chala gaya…..

He slept…ACP left a big sigh…..

Acp:hey bhagwan,,,,pls muse himmat do….kaise sambhalu mai sab kuch?Abhijeet!

Tears flow down from his cheeks…"aaj bohot zaurat hai tumhari…tumhare Daya ko sambhalne ke liye…..plssss wapas aajao na….aajao na Abhijit!"

He went to Abhi's room…saw all the pictures of team…trophies,medals…..

He was touching all the things to feel his son's presence….he saw a paper on the bed-side table…..

He took it…removed tears…started reading it….

"**Pata nehi kyu zindegi aise khel raha hai mere sath….mere Daya ne aaj muzse sara rishta tod diya…kyu?aaj apne dard bayan karne ke liye kuch nehi hai mere…ansoo bhi saath chod gaya….pata nehi aaj aisa kyu lagta hai ki main sabse bohot dur jane wala hu….**

**Itna dur ki kabhi wapas hi na aa payu…..aisa lag raha hai ki maut muse apne paas bula raha hai…..lekin agar muse kuch ho gaya to Daya ka kya hoga?**

**Pata nehi kya likh raha hu main!aur ye bhi nehi pata ki kyu likh raha hu!agar koi kabhi ye pade to pls muse galat mat samazna…har insan ko jine ka haq hai…..muse bhi hai….aab main jina chahta hu…Daya ko apne pas chahta hu….uske sath zindegi ki haar ek pal jina hai muse…phir kyu muse itna bura feel ho raha hai?**

**Main jeena chahta hu….sabke sath….khusi se….."**

Acp(crying):galti kya tha uska?wo insan to baas apne bhai ke sath jina chahta tha….phir bhagwan ne aisa kyu kiya uske saath?kyu?Abhijittttttttt….

**Phirta rahu dar badar….milta nehi tera disha….**

**Hoke juda tab main jiya….tu hai kahan…main kahan…..**

**Tere yaadon me khoya rehta hu…musko dasti hai tanhayiya…**

**A/N:SORRY GUYS,PHIR SE RULA DIYA!BUT STORY KO LIVELY KARNE KE LIYE KUCH AISI CHEES KARNA PADTA HAI!**

**PLSSSSSSS REVIEW….THANKS FOR READING….SRIJA…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:GUYS,I AM VERY SORRY ONCE AGAIN TO MAKE YOU CRY…I HOPE AAB SAB THIK HO JAYEGA….I MEAN THIK HONA PADEGA…..KYUKI MERI STUDY PRESSURE BADHTE HI JA RAHE HAI…..**

**THANKS TO:CRAZYDUO,RITESH(RULA HI DIYA MAINE),BINT-E-ABID(SEE THIS UPDATE NOW),ZOOMRA,ANJALI,RAJ-FAN(SORRY FOR KILLING ABHIJIT),ADITI,PRIYA,PALAK,KRITIKA,SWEETPARI,KATIIY,DUOANGEL95,RUKMANI,GUEST,PRIYA,…..**

**THANKS TO ALL OF U FOR YOUR CONTINUOUS SUPPORT…GOD BLESS U ALL…BUT AS PER MY EXPECTATION BOHOT KAM FEEDBACK HAI…..PLS GUYS AFTER READING DO REVIEW…..IT REALLY MEANS A LOT….SORRY IF I HURT U!THANKS.**

**HERE WE GO….PLSSSS ENJOY…..**

**Jab kuch swapne adhure reh jate hai**

**Tab dil ke dard**

**Aansu banke beh jate hai**

**Jo kehte hai ki nehi jee sakte**

**Hum tere bina**

**Na kaise wo hi alvida keh jate hai…..**

Kyu Abhi….kyu alvida kehke chale gaye tum?tum to apni jaan se bhi zyada pyar karte the na muzse?phir kyu muse tanha karke chale gaye?aaj bhi tumhara ek ek lafz mere dil ko choo jate hai…jab yaad ata hai humare bitaye hue sundal pal tab pata nehi kyu ankh bhar aate hai?

Aaj bhi tum mere Abhi ho…..mere boss…..jo humesha mere sath rehne ka wada todke chala gaya…..kyu boss?kya tumhe ek baar bhi mera khayal nehi aya?

Kya tumne ye samaz liya tha ki main tere bina jee sakta hu?kya tum muspe ruthe the boss?kya meri un sari baton ne tumhara dil tod diya tha?maine boht bura kiya hai boss tumhare sath…issliye itna bada saza diya tumne muse…

Mere Abhijeet ko hi muzse cheen liya!very bad Abhi…tum jante ho boss,aaj bhi na main tumhe bohot miss karta hu…..zindegi ki har ek safar ,har ek kaam muse tumhara yaad dilata hai…subha uthne ke baad se raat ko sone se pehle tak tumhara har ek baat muse jeena sikhata hai…tumne muse jeene ki wajah di thi boss…aab mai kiske liye jiyu?

Tumhare liye hi jiyunga…..mere Abhi ke liye….tumhara adhura kaam,tumhara har ek swapna pura karne ke liye jee raha hu main….tum chahte the na ki main strong ban jau?khudko sambhal lu?ankh se ansoo na nikalo?

Dekho boss,aaj main strong ban gaya hu….sambhal liya hai sab kuch…..par boss muse kisne sambhala?ACP sir ne….aur tumhari yaad ne…..sir ne muse bohot sambhala hai boss…..agar wo nehi hote to main pakka mar jata…..kyu ki tumhare sath sath tumhara Daya bhi to mar gaya tha boss…..

Lekin main jee raha hu Abhi…..tere yaad ke sath…..

One drop of tear fell from his eye….someone placed his hand on his shoulder….he removed his tear instantly & looked behind….

Daya(smile):sir…aap aa gaye?sab kaam ho gaya?

Acp:haan beta….sab kaam ho gaya…..ticket bhi confirm hai…hum kal wapas ja rahe hai….

He sat on the bed beside Daya….

Daya:ye to bohot achi baat hai sir…sab kitna khush ho jayenga…

Acp(smile):bilkul Daya….par Daya,tum khush to ho na?

Daya:jee sir!aab main bilkul thik hu…mera Abhi humesha yehi chahta tha ki main khudko sambhalu…uski bat to manna hi padega….

Acp(pat his arm):zarur manna padega…waise tum kya kar rahe the?

Daya:kuch nehi sir….bas diary likh raha tha…

Acp:diary?

Daya:jeesir!sir apko pata hai Abhi na roz diary likhta tha…aur muse bhi bolta tha ki Daya diary likh….isse dil halka hota hai…

Acp:to tum likhte nehi the?

Daya(laugh):bilkul nehi sir…main to uska koi bhi baat asani se nehi manta tha….dant bhi bohot padta tha…..par usme uska pyar chupa hua tha…to bohot acha lagta tha…..Abhi ke jane ke baad uska diary bhi meri tarah akela aur tanha ho gaya tha…..to aab main har roz likhta hu,…..aur acha bhi lagta hai…Abhijit dekhta to bohot khush ho jata sir…

Acp:haan Daya…..par pata nehi usi ke sath aisa kyu hua?

Daya(down head):sir dunia me humesha ache logo ke sath na-insaf hi hota hai…bhagwan ne mere Abhi ko hi muzse kyu cheena?sab uss Arun ki waja se….

Acp:Daya pls calm down!maine kaha hai na ki bite hue kal ko yaad karke rone ke wajaye aane wale kal ke liye muskurao…..isse tumhara Abhi bhi khush hoga…

Daya:sir uske liye to kuch bhi!acha sir….main packing kar lu?humare filght kab hai?

Acp:kal subha 10 baje…main ek baar Salunkhe se baat karke ata hu…ok?

Daya:ok sir…..

Daya started packing…

**In balcony…**

Acp called Salunkhe….

Salunkhe:are baap re…subha subha meri yaad?

Acp:tere waha subha….par yaha to raat hai….

Salunkhe:right!batao bhai…

Acp:hum arahe hai…..

Salunkhe:kya?kya kahan tumne?tumdono arahe ho….sach me…

Acp:haan Sach me…kal 10 baje humara flight hai…..

Salunkhe:wow!ye to bohot hi achi baat hai….aur Daya?wo maan gaya?

Acp:haan balki iss bar Daya ne khud bola hai ki wo jana chahta hai…..

Salunkhe:oh my God!sach me?

Acp:haan sach me….

Salunkhe:waise boss wo abhi thik hai?

Acp:haan pehle se bohot better hai….aab muse lag raha hai ki aaj se 8 mahine pehle maine jo faisla liya tha wo thik hi tha…..

Salunkhe:haan boss…..waise to uss waqt Daya ka halat dekhke main bohot ghabra gaya tha…

Acp:haan Salunkhe….use un sari cheeson se dur le ana bohot zaruri tha…..main apni bete ko itni takleef me nehi dekh sakta tha….khas karke jis rat Daya Abhijeet ka swapna dekh kar neend se jag gaya us rat main bohot dar gaya tha…..use sambhalna boht zaruri tha…

Salunkhe:hmm…sahi baat..

Acp:waha sab thik hai?Prithiraz ne sab sambhal to liya hai na?

Salunkhe:haan boss…..waise DCP CHITROLE bhi badal gaya hai yaar…..

Acp:haan…muse to laga tha ki ye hume ane ka permission hi nehi dega…

Salunkhe:wo bhi buro me ake kabhi kabhi sab sambhalta hai…phir Abhijit ke photo ke samne baithke pata nehi kya sochta hai….

Acp:ye Abhijeet tha hi ek aisa insan…sabko jorke rakha tha…

Salunkhe:im very happy ki tum dono wapas aarahe ho….aab sab pehle jaisa ho jayega…

Acp:chal aab rakhta hu…

He turned & looked Daya in front of him…..he smiled…

Acp(smile):packing ho gayi Daya?

Daya:haan…..

Acp:kuch kehna hai tumhe?

Daya:aapne mere liye kitna kuch kiya sir…sirf muse sambhalne ke liya sab chodke chle aye..

Acp:apne bete ke liye itna nehi kar sakta?

Daya hugged him…ACP too…..

After apart…

Daya:thnk u sir….

Acp:acha bohot ho gaya aab so jao…kal subha subha nikal na hai…..

Daya:ok sir….

He went to his room…..ACP sat on the bed….he was thinking deeply…he was thinking about the whole incident…..

**Flashback…**

**Before 8 months…..**

**In hospital….**

Daya was sitting holding Abhi's hand tightly….he was not ready to leave him…all were crying…

Acp:Daya plss chalo…..uska haath chodo…..pls..

Daya:ne..nehi..nehi..main..main kyu chodu boss ka hath?

Salunkhe:Daya…bacha dekho plssss…..lash ko le jana hai…

Daya stood up…

Daya(shout):lash?kaun lash?mera Abhi zinda hai…samze aaplog?use kuch nehi ho sakta….kuch bhi nehi..

He sat beside his Abhi's soul less body….

Acp(helplessly):kya karu main aab?

Tarika stood up & went to Daya…

Tarika:Daya…

Daya didn't answer….tarika placed his hand on his shoulder….

Tarika:Daya….agar Abhijit dekhega aise tum ro rahe ho to wo kya sochega?wo to tumhe kabhi takleef me nehi dekh sakta tha…

Salunkhe:Tarika bilkul sahi keh rahi hai Daya…..plsss beta aab chodo use…

Daya:Abhi..Abhi…dekho na sab kya…kya bo..bol raha hai?Abhi….plss boss….utho na…..

Tarika went outside…Purvi was going but Sachin hold his hand…

Sachin:pls Purvi..use akela chod do…..use rone do….wo khudko sambhal legi….

**Outside…..**

Tarika was walking in the garden…..her eyes were dry…..she looked at sky…

**Tere bina zindegi se koi….shikwa ..to nehi….**

**Sikhwa nehi…..sikhwa nehi…**

Tarika:tumne mana kiya hai na rone ke liye…main nehi roungi….bilkul nehi roungi…..

**Tere bina zindegi bhi lekin….zindegi,,to nehi..**

**Zindegi nehi….zindegi nehi….**

Shreya:Tarika..

Tarika:haan Shreya..

Shreya:tum thik ho Tarika?i mean..

Tarika:Shreya main bilkul thik hu….bilkul thik…..

Shreya(teary):Tarika….tumhe takleef ho rahi hai na bohot..

Tarika:takleef to bohot hai Shreya….par Abhijit ke kehne ke mutabik muse mazboot rehna hoga…I hv to be strong…

Shreya pat her back…

**Inside…..**

Acp:Salunkhe….hume doctor se baat karna hoga…Daya ka halat to bigadta hi ja raha hai..

Salunkhe:hmm…..chalo….

**In cabin…**

Acp:doctor…hum Daya ko kaise sambhale?

Doc:dekhiye mai koi Psychologist nehi hu par ek bat keh sakta hu ki use in sari cheeson se dur le jana hoga….jitna wo isme engrossed hoga use utna hi takleef hoga.

Then they controled Daya hardly…after eveything…..

Acp:Rajat,Arun kahan hai?

Rajat:sir wo to lock-up me hai….

Acp:usse puchtach karo aur phir DCP Chitrole se baat karo…..

Sachin:DCP se kyu sir?

Acp:kyuki aab main bhi bahar jana chahta hu inn sab cheeson se…..

Rajat:hum samazte hai sir….par iss tarah sab chodke..

Acp:nehi Rajat…iss waqt Daya ko meri zarurat hai….use leke muse bahar jana padega…warna iss tarah hum use bhi kho denga…..

**From behind…**

Voice:bilkul sahi kaha tumne…

Acp:sir aap?

Dcp:haan…..tum mese kisine bhi itni badi baat muse batana zaruri nehi samza…

Acp:im sorry sir…..sab kuch itna jaldi hua ki…

Dcp:tum Daya ko leke bahar jao ACP….use sadme se bahar nikalna zaruri hai….

Acp:sir par yaha ka kaam?

Dcp:ACP PRITHIRAJ sambhal lega…tum jitne din bahar jana chahte ho ja sakte ho….main tumhe chutti dunga..

Acp:thank u sir….hum kal nikalte hai…..London ke liye..humne sab kuch tayari kar liya hai.

Dcp:good!

He looked at Abhijit's photo…..

Think…."bohot bura bhala kaha hai tumhe…..kitna sataya hai…par kabhi ye nehi soch tha ki tum hume iss tarah chodke….(tears fell from his eyes…)….tum chinta mat karo bilkul…..main aab kisiko koi takleef nehi dunga…maine Daya aur ACP ko chutti de di hai…sab thik ho jayega…..dekh lena.."

He went …..ACP left a sigh….

Acp:Daya kahan hai….

Sachin:unke ghar pe sir…

Acp:thik hai main Daya ke pass jata hu….bye..

**Duo's home…..**

Daya was sitting holding Abhijit's photo in his chest….

**Muse yu hi karke khwabon se juda….**

**Jane kahan chupke baitha hai khuda…**

Daya:kyu chale gaye boss?mai mar jayunga yaar….

**Janu na main kab hua khud se gumsudha..**

**Kaise jiyu ruhu bhi muzse hai juda….**

Daya:nehi jee sakta main tere bina….

**Rahe aisi jinki manzil hi nehi….**

Daya:kyu boss kyu muse mere wajood se juda kar diya tumne?

**Reg bani..hatho se yu beh gayi..**

**Taqder meri bikhri har jagah….**

Tears were flowing from his eyes,..

**Tu ne jo muse di jine ki saza…**

**Kyu..main jagoon..aur wo swapne bol raha hai…**

Daya:pls wapas aaj ao na….

**Ansoo mere musko mita te rehe..**

**Rab ka huqum na mit ta hai yaha….**

Acp looked at him from door & sighed heavily..

**Kyu main jagoon….aur wo swapne bol raha hai.**

**Kyu mera rab yun…ankhe khole so raha hai…**

**Kyu..main jagoon…**

**After it CHAPTER-5 SCENES…..**

**A/N:SORRY!PHIR SE RULA DIYA!**

**PLSSSSS REVIEW AFTER READING…PLSSSS…I KNOW JO APLOG CHAHTE HAI SABKI FEELINGS KO DIKHAYU…LEKIN EK CHAPTER ME YE POSSIBLE NEHI HAI….N AGAR SAB KI FEELINGS LIKHNE LAGI TO STORY KABHI FINISH NEHI HOGI…I AM SORRY!BUT I WILL TRY…**

**Ok…PLS REVIEW….ACHA WAISE MERI NAYI USERNAME KAISI HAI?MUST SAY….THANKS FOR READING…SRIJA…**


	8. Jeena hai tere bina

**A/N:GUYS,I AM VERY SORRY ONCE AGAIN TO MAKE YOU CRY…I HOPE AAB SAB THIK HO JAYEGA….I MEAN THIK HONA PADEGA…..KYUKI MERI STUDY PRESSURE BADHTE HI JA RAHE HAI…..**

**THANKS TO:CRAZYDUO,RITESH(RULA HI DIYA MAINE),BINT-E-ABID(SEE THIS UPDATE NOW),ZOOMRA,ANJALI,RAJ-FAN(SORRY FOR KILLING ABHIJIT),ADITI,PRIYA,PALAK,KRITIKA,SWEETPARI,KATIIY,DUOANGEL95,RUKMANI,GUEST,PRIYA,…..**

**THANKS TO ALL OF U FOR YOUR CONTINUOUS SUPPORT…GOD BLESS U ALL…BUT AS PER MY EXPECTATION BOHOT KAM FEEDBACK HAI…..PLS GUYS AFTER READING DO REVIEW…..IT REALLY MEANS A LOT….SORRY IF I HURT U!THANKS.**

**HERE WE GO….PLSSSS ENJOY…..**

**Jab kuch swapne adhure reh jate hai**

**Tab dil ke dard**

**Aansu banke beh jate hai**

**Jo kehte hai ki nehi jee sakte**

**Hum tere bina**

**Na kaise wo hi alvida keh jate hai…..**

Kyu Abhi….kyu alvida kehke chale gaye tum?tum to apni jaan se bhi zyada pyar karte the na muzse?phir kyu muse tanha karke chale gaye?aaj bhi tumhara ek ek lafz mere dil ko choo jate hai…jab yaad ata hai humare bitaye hue sundal pal tab pata nehi kyu ankh bhar aate hai?

Aaj bhi tum mere Abhi ho…..mere boss…..jo humesha mere sath rehne ka wada todke chala gaya…..kyu boss?kya tumhe ek baar bhi mera khayal nehi aya?

Kya tumne ye samaz liya tha ki main tere bina jee sakta hu?kya tum muspe ruthe the boss?kya meri un sari baton ne tumhara dil tod diya tha?maine boht bura kiya hai boss tumhare sath…issliye itna bada saza diya tumne muse…

Mere Abhijeet ko hi muzse cheen liya!very bad Abhi…tum jante ho boss,aaj bhi na main tumhe bohot miss karta hu…..zindegi ki har ek safar ,har ek kaam muse tumhara yaad dilata hai…subha uthne ke baad se raat ko sone se pehle tak tumhara har ek baat muse jeena sikhata hai…tumne muse jeene ki wajah di thi boss…aab mai kiske liye jiyu?

Tumhare liye hi jiyunga…..mere Abhi ke liye….tumhara adhura kaam,tumhara har ek swapna pura karne ke liye jee raha hu main….tum chahte the na ki main strong ban jau?khudko sambhal lu?ankh se ansoo na nikalo?

Dekho boss,aaj main strong ban gaya hu….sambhal liya hai sab kuch…..par boss muse kisne sambhala?ACP sir ne….aur tumhari yaad ne…..sir ne muse bohot sambhala hai boss…..agar wo nehi hote to main pakka mar jata…..kyu ki tumhare sath sath tumhara Daya bhi to mar gaya tha boss…..

Lekin main jee raha hu Abhi…..tere yaad ke sath…..

One drop of tear fell from his eye….someone placed his hand on his shoulder….he removed his tear instantly & looked behind….

Daya(smile):sir…aap aa gaye?sab kaam ho gaya?

Acp:haan beta….sab kaam ho gaya…..ticket bhi confirm hai…hum kal wapas ja rahe hai….

He sat on the bed beside Daya….

Daya:ye to bohot achi baat hai sir…sab kitna khush ho jayenga…

Acp(smile):bilkul Daya….par Daya,tum khush to ho na?

Daya:jee sir!aab main bilkul thik hu…mera Abhi humesha yehi chahta tha ki main khudko sambhalu…uski bat to manna hi padega….

Acp(pat his arm):zarur manna padega…waise tum kya kar rahe the?

Daya:kuch nehi sir….bas diary likh raha tha…

Acp:diary?

Daya:jeesir!sir apko pata hai Abhi na roz diary likhta tha…aur muse bhi bolta tha ki Daya diary likh….isse dil halka hota hai…

Acp:to tum likhte nehi the?

Daya(laugh):bilkul nehi sir…main to uska koi bhi baat asani se nehi manta tha….dant bhi bohot padta tha…..par usme uska pyar chupa hua tha…to bohot acha lagta tha…..Abhi ke jane ke baad uska diary bhi meri tarah akela aur tanha ho gaya tha…..to aab main har roz likhta hu,…..aur acha bhi lagta hai…Abhijit dekhta to bohot khush ho jata sir…

Acp:haan Daya…..par pata nehi usi ke sath aisa kyu hua?

Daya(down head):sir dunia me humesha ache logo ke sath na-insaf hi hota hai…bhagwan ne mere Abhi ko hi muzse kyu cheena?sab uss Arun ki waja se….

Acp:Daya pls calm down!maine kaha hai na ki bite hue kal ko yaad karke rone ke wajaye aane wale kal ke liye muskurao…..isse tumhara Abhi bhi khush hoga…

Daya:sir uske liye to kuch bhi!acha sir….main packing kar lu?humare filght kab hai?

Acp:kal subha 10 baje…main ek baar Salunkhe se baat karke ata hu…ok?

Daya:ok sir…..

Daya started packing…

**In balcony…**

Acp called Salunkhe….

Salunkhe:are baap re…subha subha meri yaad?

Acp:tere waha subha….par yaha to raat hai….

Salunkhe:right!batao bhai…

Acp:hum arahe hai…..

Salunkhe:kya?kya kahan tumne?tumdono arahe ho….sach me…

Acp:haan Sach me…kal 10 baje humara flight hai…..

Salunkhe:wow!ye to bohot hi achi baat hai….aur Daya?wo maan gaya?

Acp:haan balki iss bar Daya ne khud bola hai ki wo jana chahta hai…..

Salunkhe:oh my God!sach me?

Acp:haan sach me….

Salunkhe:waise boss wo abhi thik hai?

Acp:haan pehle se bohot better hai….aab muse lag raha hai ki aaj se 8 mahine pehle maine jo faisla liya tha wo thik hi tha…..

Salunkhe:haan boss…..waise to uss waqt Daya ka halat dekhke main bohot ghabra gaya tha…

Acp:haan Salunkhe….use un sari cheeson se dur le ana bohot zaruri tha…..main apni bete ko itni takleef me nehi dekh sakta tha….khas karke jis rat Daya Abhijeet ka swapna dekh kar neend se jag gaya us rat main bohot dar gaya tha…..use sambhalna boht zaruri tha…

Salunkhe:hmm…sahi baat..

Acp:waha sab thik hai?Prithiraz ne sab sambhal to liya hai na?

Salunkhe:haan boss…..waise DCP CHITROLE bhi badal gaya hai yaar…..

Acp:haan…muse to laga tha ki ye hume ane ka permission hi nehi dega…

Salunkhe:wo bhi buro me ake kabhi kabhi sab sambhalta hai…phir Abhijit ke photo ke samne baithke pata nehi kya sochta hai….

Acp:ye Abhijeet tha hi ek aisa insan…sabko jorke rakha tha…

Salunkhe:im very happy ki tum dono wapas aarahe ho….aab sab pehle jaisa ho jayega…

Acp:chal aab rakhta hu…

He turned & looked Daya in front of him…..he smiled…

Acp(smile):packing ho gayi Daya?

Daya:haan…..

Acp:kuch kehna hai tumhe?

Daya:aapne mere liye kitna kuch kiya sir…sirf muse sambhalne ke liya sab chodke chle aye..

Acp:apne bete ke liye itna nehi kar sakta?

Daya hugged him…ACP too…..

After apart…

Daya:thnk u sir….

Acp:acha bohot ho gaya aab so jao…kal subha subha nikal na hai…..

Daya:ok sir….

He went to his room…..ACP sat on the bed….he was thinking deeply…he was thinking about the whole incident…..

**Flashback…**

**Before 8 months…..**

**In hospital….**

Daya was sitting holding Abhi's hand tightly….he was not ready to leave him…all were crying…

Acp:Daya plss chalo…..uska haath chodo…..pls..

Daya:ne..nehi..nehi..main..main kyu chodu boss ka hath?

Salunkhe:Daya…bacha dekho plssss…..lash ko le jana hai…

Daya stood up…

Daya(shout):lash?kaun lash?mera Abhi zinda hai…samze aaplog?use kuch nehi ho sakta….kuch bhi nehi..

He sat beside his Abhi's soul less body….

Acp(helplessly):kya karu main aab?

Tarika stood up & went to Daya…

Tarika:Daya…

Daya didn't answer….tarika placed his hand on his shoulder….

Tarika:Daya….agar Abhijit dekhega aise tum ro rahe ho to wo kya sochega?wo to tumhe kabhi takleef me nehi dekh sakta tha…

Salunkhe:Tarika bilkul sahi keh rahi hai Daya…..plsss beta aab chodo use…

Daya:Abhi..Abhi…dekho na sab kya…kya bo..bol raha hai?Abhi….plss boss….utho na…..

Tarika went outside…Purvi was going but Sachin hold his hand…

Sachin:pls Purvi..use akela chod do…..use rone do….wo khudko sambhal legi….

**Outside…..**

Tarika was walking in the garden…..her eyes were dry…..she looked at sky…

**Tere bina zindegi se koi….shikwa ..to nehi….**

**Sikhwa nehi…..sikhwa nehi…**

Tarika:tumne mana kiya hai na rone ke liye…main nehi roungi….bilkul nehi roungi…..

**Tere bina zindegi bhi lekin….zindegi,,to nehi..**

**Zindegi nehi….zindegi nehi….**

Shreya:Tarika..

Tarika:haan Shreya..

Shreya:tum thik ho Tarika?i mean..

Tarika:Shreya main bilkul thik hu….bilkul thik…..

Shreya(teary):Tarika….tumhe takleef ho rahi hai na bohot..

Tarika:takleef to bohot hai Shreya….par Abhijit ke kehne ke mutabik muse mazboot rehna hoga…I hv to be strong…

Shreya pat her back…

**Inside…..**

Acp:Salunkhe….hume doctor se baat karna hoga…Daya ka halat to bigadta hi ja raha hai..

Salunkhe:hmm…..chalo….

**In cabin…**

Acp:doctor…hum Daya ko kaise sambhale?

Doc:dekhiye mai koi Psychologist nehi hu par ek bat keh sakta hu ki use in sari cheeson se dur le jana hoga….jitna wo isme engrossed hoga use utna hi takleef hoga.

Then they controled Daya hardly…after eveything…..

Acp:Rajat,Arun kahan hai?

Rajat:sir wo to lock-up me hai….

Acp:usse puchtach karo aur phir DCP Chitrole se baat karo…..

Sachin:DCP se kyu sir?

Acp:kyuki aab main bhi bahar jana chahta hu inn sab cheeson se…..

Rajat:hum samazte hai sir….par iss tarah sab chodke..

Acp:nehi Rajat…iss waqt Daya ko meri zarurat hai….use leke muse bahar jana padega…warna iss tarah hum use bhi kho denga…..

**From behind…**

Voice:bilkul sahi kaha tumne…

Acp:sir aap?

Dcp:haan…..tum mese kisine bhi itni badi baat muse batana zaruri nehi samza…

Acp:im sorry sir…..sab kuch itna jaldi hua ki…

Dcp:tum Daya ko leke bahar jao ACP….use sadme se bahar nikalna zaruri hai….

Acp:sir par yaha ka kaam?

Dcp:ACP PRITHIRAJ sambhal lega…tum jitne din bahar jana chahte ho ja sakte ho….main tumhe chutti dunga..

Acp:thank u sir….hum kal nikalte hai…..London ke liye..humne sab kuch tayari kar liya hai.

Dcp:good!

He looked at Abhijit's photo…..

Think…."bohot bura bhala kaha hai tumhe…..kitna sataya hai…par kabhi ye nehi soch tha ki tum hume iss tarah chodke….(tears fell from his eyes…)….tum chinta mat karo bilkul…..main aab kisiko koi takleef nehi dunga…maine Daya aur ACP ko chutti de di hai…sab thik ho jayega…..dekh lena.."

He went …..ACP left a sigh….

Acp:Daya kahan hai….

Sachin:unke ghar pe sir…

Acp:thik hai main Daya ke pass jata hu….bye..

**Duo's home…..**

Daya was sitting holding Abhijit's photo in his chest….

**Muse yu hi karke khwabon se juda….**

**Jane kahan chupke baitha hai khuda…**

Daya:kyu chale gaye boss?mai mar jayunga yaar….

**Janu na main kab hua khud se gumsudha..**

**Kaise jiyu ruhu bhi muzse hai juda….**

Daya:nehi jee sakta main tere bina….

**Rahe aisi jinki manzil hi nehi….**

Daya:kyu boss kyu muse mere wajood se juda kar diya tumne?

**Reg bani..hatho se yu beh gayi..**

**Taqder meri bikhri har jagah….**

Tears were flowing from his eyes,..

**Tu ne jo muse di jine ki saza…**

**Kyu..main jagoon..aur wo swapne bol raha hai…**

Daya:pls wapas aaj ao na….

**Ansoo mere musko mita te rehe..**

**Rab ka huqum na mit ta hai yaha….**

Acp looked at him from door & sighed heavily..

**Kyu main jagoon….aur wo swapne bol raha hai.**

**Kyu mera rab yun…ankhe khole so raha hai…**

**Kyu..main jagoon…**

**After it CHAPTER-5 SCENES…..**

**A/N:SORRY!PHIR SE RULA DIYA!**

**PLSSSSS REVIEW AFTER READING…PLSSSS…I KNOW JO APLOG CHAHTE HAI SABKI FEELINGS KO DIKHAYU…LEKIN EK CHAPTER ME YE POSSIBLE NEHI HAI….N AGAR SAB KI FEELINGS LIKHNE LAGI TO STORY KABHI FINISH NEHI HOGI…I AM SORRY!BUT I WILL TRY…**

**Ok…PLS REVIEW….ACHA WAISE MERI NAYI USERNAME KAISI HAI?MUST SAY….THANKS FOR READING…SRIJA…**


	9. LAST CHAPTER

**A/N:HI GUYS,IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY…I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THIS SHORT ENDING…..BUT TRUST ME I AM REALLY VERY DEPRESSED DUE TO STUDY PRESSURE…SO ISKE BAAD TIME NEHI MILEGI SHAYAD…NOT SURE BUT I THINK THAT…N MAIN AP SABKO WAIT NEHI KARWANA CHAHTI…SO PLS TOLERATE IT…..**

**THANKS TO DUOANGEL95,RAJ-FAN(SORRY I WILL NOT INCLUDE DAREYA),GUEST,ZEHRA,ZOOMRA,ANJALI,ANUPAMA,RITESH(SORRY ACTUALLY I THINK THERE SOME MISTAKES WERE DONE,SORRY!),PRIYA,KATIIY,RUKMANI,PALAK,SWEETPARI,SHILPA…..THANKS FOR CONTINUOUS SUPPORT…..**

**I KNOW IT IS NOT A GOOD ENDING…IT SHOULD BE MORE & MORE BETTER…..BUT PLSSS FORGIVE ME….**

**HERE WE GO….PLSSSS ENJOY…**

**In CID buro…**

Salunkhe:are suno sablog…..

Rajat:are sir aap!boliye sir…itna excited kyu h ap?

Salunkhe:kyu ki bat hi kuch aisi h….ACP aur Daya wapas aarahe h…

Shreya:sach sir?

Salunkhe:haan haan bilkul sach…..kal 10 baje unki flight h…..abhi waha raat h….to wo log kal subha tak wapas aajayenge…..

Freddy:wow sir!ye to boht hi achi baat h….pure 8 mahine baad wolog wapas arahe h…

Purvi:sir hum abhi DCPsaab ko ph krte h….wo bhi to kitne khush honge na?

Salunkhe:haan Purvi…..jaldi karo beta…

She called him…

Dcp:haan Purvi…

Purvi:sir ek achi news h…

Dcp:kya?

Purvi:sir ACP saab aur Daya sir kal subha wapas aarahe h…

Dcp:are wah!main kal subha pouch jayunga….

Purvi:ok sir…main rakhti hu..bye..

Dcp:ok bye..

Purvi:sir DCP sir kal subha aajayenge….

Freddy:sir itne dino baad hum sab phir se ek sath honge…..main to khusi se pagal ho raha hu…

Sachin(pat his back):DCP sir bhi kitne badal gaye h na?

Shreya:haan sir….hum to pehle unhe kharoos bulate the…

Salunkhe:Abhijeet hota to kitna khush hota…..

His eyes were teary….

Rajat:sir Abhijit sir to har waqt humare sath hi h…..buro ke ek ek konao me aaj bhi unki awaz,unki hasi ,unki batein gunjti h….

Sachin:sir ko apne bataya?

Salunkhe:haan beta….wo to lab me hi h…wo bhi bohot khush h…..acha aab main chalta hu…

He left…

Rajat:chalo aap sab jaldi apna kaam khatam karo….

ACP Prithiraj entered…

Acp:kya baat h bhai ap log itne khush kyu h?

Sachin:are sir kal ACP sir aur Daya sir wapas aarahe h…..

Acp:acha?thts really good news…kab ayenge wo?

Freddy:kal subha….

Acp:oh!fantastic!phir tumlog jaldi se airport pouch jana…

Shreya:sir par yaha ka kaam?

Acp:cmn Shreya….yahan ka sara kaam main dekh lunga….itne dino ke baad wo log wapas arahe h…..aplog unhe welcome nehi karenge?

Freddy:thank u sir….

Acp:its ok Freddy…

They all completed their pending task & went home happily….

**Next day….**

**In airport….**

Freddy:off ho!sir ye flight kab ayegaa?

Sachin:are Freddy time to hone do…..aajayega…

Freddy:sir lekin muzse aur intazar nehi ho raha h….

All laughed…at the same time they saw their two seniors coming with smily face…..

Freddy:sir…..

Acp:Freddy?kaise ho tum sab?

Freddy hugged him tightly…ACP too…his eyes were teary…..

They apart…

Freddy:Daya sir….sir humne apko bht miss kiya…..aap..ap kaise h sir?

Daya:main thik hu Freddy…par tum plss ye rona bandh karo….

Rajat:are kya Freddy!zara hume bhi to bat krne do…..

Sachin:sir ap dono ke bina kuch acha nhi lagta tha…bohot yaad ata tha ap dono ka….

Acp:hum bhi bohot miss karte the sabko…par humara jana bhi to zaruri tha…

Shreya:we understand sir…chaliye sir..Mumbai CID buro is waiting for u both….

Daya:haan haan chalo….jaldi chalo….

They went happily…..entered to buro..ACP & Daya were watching everything….they were really happy to be back…this is their home….

ACP:acha tum sab buro ko chodke iss tarah se chale aye?

Rajat:sir ap plss ate hi itna chinta mat kijiye….Prithi sir h yahan..

But they suddenly stopped hearing a voice behind…

Voice:are Pradyuman….

Acp:salunkhe?

They hugged each other happily…..they were smiling..

Salunkhe:kitne dino baad dekha boss tumhe…main aaj bohot khush hu yaar…bohot…

Acp:hum bhi khush h Salunkhe….

Salunkhe:Daya…kaisa ho tum?

Daya:sir im fine…apko bohot miss kiya…

Salunkhe:maine bhi….

Daya:sir Tarika?

Tarika:main yahan hu Daya…..

Acp:kaise ho beta?

Tarika:sir main bilkul thik hu…aur ap dono ko dekhkar to aur bhi acha ho gaya…

Salunkhe:acha ab chalo bhi…

Daya:haan boss to inta…..

He stopped…everyone was feeling very bad for him..

Daya:im sorr….sorry…

Acp:sorry mat bolo Daya…aur sorry kyu?are Abhijit to har jagah humare sath h…..buro me to bilkul…..wo to sach me intazar kr rha h…..

Sachin:chaliye sir..pls..

**Flashback…**

**Abhi:yaar Daya aur kitna der khara rehga bahar?**

**Daya:araha hu boss…gari to park krne do…**

**Abhi:tu na har kaam me 1 ghanta lagata h….**

**Daya:jhut bole to kawa kate….**

**Abhi:jhut bole to kawa kate….dramebaaz…..chal..**

**Present:**

Acp(pat his shoulder):chalo Daya…kahan kho gaye?

Daya:ku..kuch nehi sir…chaliye..

**Har ghari badal rahi h roop zindegi…..**

**Chao hai kabhi..kabhi h dhoop zindegi….**

They entered….

Prithi:sir…aap log aagaye?

**Har pal yaha jee bhar jeeyo..**

**Jo hai sama kal ho na ho..**

Acp:haan Prithi….tumne kitni achi tarah sab handle kiya?

Prithi:are sir…main to baas kaam sambhalta tha….sab to ap hi ka h…..

Daya was looking around…till now he was looking for his Abhi….

**Flashback…**

**Abhi:abe oye Daya..idhar udhr kya dekh raha h?**

**Daya:Abhi?**

**Abhi:are yaar main to har waqt tere pas hi hu..**

**Lakh sambhalo pagal dilko..dil dhadke hi jaye….**

**Present:**

Prithi:so Inspecter Daya…ready for breaking door?

All laugh..

Daya:yes sir!

Dcp:are kya yaar muse bhul gaye?

Acp:sir aap?

Dcp:kyu?nehi aa sakta?

Acp:are nehi sir..mera wo matlab nehi tha…

Dcp:chodo…samaz gaya tumhara matlab!ye lo..ap dono ki rejoining letter….

Acp:thank u sir..

Dcp:are Daya kaise ho tum?

Daya:thik hu sir….

Dcp:good!ab kaam pe lag jayo..isse Abhijit bhi khush hoga…kyu?

Daya:yes sir….aab main sab sambhal lunga..

Dcp:thts the spirit….dekha Abhijeet,kitna strong h tumhara bhai?

**Par soch lo..iss pal hai jo..wo dasta kal ho na ho….**

Daya looked at his buddy's photo….& felt his happiness…he smiled & thought"dekha boss….DCP sir bhi kitna badal gaye hai….aur aab to main bhi laut aya hu…sab pehle jaisa ho gaya h….baas tum nehi ho…par boss,ab tumhara Daya kabhi nehi tutega…wo jiyega…apne Abhi ki adhura swapna pura karne ke liye…..iss desh se jurm mitane ke liye….dushmano ki neend udane ke liye…tum bilkul chinta mat karo boss….INSPECTER DAYA IS BACK!"

**Kandho se milte hai kandhe kadmo se kadam milte hai….. **

**Humchalte hai jab aise to dil dushman ke hilte hai…..**

Acp(think):I am proud of u Abhijeet….u r such a talented& honest officer….jisne apni akhri dam tak desh ke liye lada ….

**Aab jo bhi ho sola banke pathar hai pighlana…**

**Ab jo bhi ho badal banke parbat par hai chana…**

….CID ki har ek award aur har ek medal me tum rahoge Abhijit…u r the proud of CID…"

**Kahtro se haske khelna..itni to hum me himmat hai…**

**Mor ek kalai maut ki..itni to hum me takat hai….**

Dcp:to aab Mumbai CID ki jaan wapas agayi hai….ab Prrithiraj chalo tumhara Delhi tumhara intazar kar raha hai….

Prithi:yes sir….

Acp:thanks Prithi..thanks for everyhthing…..

Prithi:sir plsss…ap muse sharminda kar rahe h…sab to apse hi sikha h…

Dcp:chalo we r getting late….

They went….

Daya(wishper):love u Abhi..

All stand together & looked at the photo of Senior Inspecter Abhijeet….

Saluted him & said together**"EK SAALAM APKE SAHAS KE NAAM….JAY HIND!"**

**HAR RASTE ME HAE WADI ME HAR PARBAT ME SADATI HAI…**

**HUM JITENGE HUM JITENGE…HUM JITENGE ALBAT..**

**KANDHO SE MILTE HAI KANDHE KADMO SE KADAM MILTE HAI…**

**HUM CHALTE HAI JAB AISE TO DIL DUSHMAN KE HILTE HAI…..**

**A/N:THANK YOU ALL FOR SUPPORTING ME TILL NOW…..I HOPE U LIKED THIS CHAPTER…IF THERE IS ANYHTING WRONG PLEASE FORGIVE ME….ALSO PLSSS MENTION THAT WHICH PART OF THIS WHOLE STORY U LIKED THE MOST….OR THE PART U DIDN'T LIKE….PLSSS MENTION THIS MUST IN REVIEW…**

**SO GUYS,ITS TIME TO SAY BID U ALL GOOD-BYE FOR NOW…I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL COME NEXT!SO BE HAPPY FOREVER….MISS U ALL A LOTTTTTTT….SEE U AGAIN….**

**THANKS FOR READING….BYE,,,TAKE CARE…GOD BLESS U ALL…SRIJA..**


End file.
